Dear Diary, Life is lame
by Yanaristocrat I
Summary: Kagome moves to a new town. Her best friend moves with her to help her cope with the process. Both will come across challenging situations as they enroll in a prestigious high school of wealthy and elite demons. Being New York City natives and rocker chicks, they don't take any crap, so the drama begins. Inuyasha/Kagome pairing. **This story is completed but needs editing.***
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Dear Diary_

_So I finally got this stupid book cause my friend Sango recommended that a Diary would be good for me and I'd put much use to it since I have so much to say. Quite frankly, the girl could have plainly flat out said, 'I'm tired of hearing you nag, get a book. 'So here I am, writing. Ok...what do I say?  
My name is Kagome...Kagome Higurashi...God, I hate my name. Anyway. I am 16 years old and I just moved to this boring small town upstate New York a week ago. I kid you not, it's called Lamefalls. Why my mother would move us to a town called Lamefalls is beyond me but the name itself should have raised a red flag because it is so LAME!_

_My summer sucked ass since most of it was spent packing and following my mom around on her stupid errands. I left all of my friends back home in New York City, well, I'm exaggerating, friend is more like it. Sango. She was the only other person out there as cool, morbid and anti-blithe as I was, not to sound conceited, But everyone back home was a trendy zombie that had no direction in life but to impress other lame ass trendy zombie, (God, I hate them), So that they can have their little crowds of mindless ditzes walking, just looking pretty. Sigh, Too bad I'm writing, I make good impressions of them. Hmm, maybe if I add expressional verbs like, 'grunted' or ' whine' which, by the way, just to clear things out, I do not do. Screw you mom. Anyway, going back to the matter at hand, So far, in this dead town of inbreds and losers, I haven't seen anyone my age, no cool places to hang, this place is the complete opposite of the urban life I was accustomed to. Bottom line, this place sucks monkey balls and I am stuck here, well at least until I'm 18 and then I can escape to wherever the hell I want to, which is most likely the circus. Or to New York City and sell my body off for a reasonable price...just kidding, that was for you mom, in case you're reading this...How's the heart? Well, I'm off. Maybe this Diary thing isn't so bad. I'll keep you updated. Later._

Kagome sighed as she looked around her plain white room, boxes on the side, unopened. She frowned as she stared at the boring squared room that reminded her of a hospital. This is just great, she thought. There really wasn't anything to do. The only good thing that came out of this tragic change that she could benefit from was her new car. Her mom had bought her a Black Jeep, but where could she go in this never-ending tree nightmare of a place. She decided to call her friend back home, Sango, to see what was going on. She walked towards the phone as she heard rapid footsteps coming down the stairs. Her younger brother, Sota, ran passed her and stopped immediately as he stared at her with his eyes wide and his mouth opened.

"Eww..What did you do to your hair? Mom's gonna get mad." Sota teased

"Get out of my face" Kagome sighed as she shoved the boy's face away from her with one hand as she picked up and dialed the phone with the other. Sota continued to make faces and bothered her more. "Sota, I am not playing with you, I going to stick my fist in your-...Oh, Hi...Ahem...Is Sango there?" Kagome said sweetly after changing her demonic tone. She eyed Sota evilly shooting ominous glares and sent the boy sprinting back upstairs. A soft voice came on to the phone humming a song.

"Hey, Who dis?" she said.

"Stop acting like you have more than one friend, you know who dis…" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Oh...The host to the other half of my brain. How's it going over there, found out how you're going to off yourself?"

Kagome chuckled. "Yeah, right, you only wish you had a brain, what's going on over there?"

"Nothing really, I kind of have a surprise...but I'll tell you in a little while cause I love to torture you."

"Ugh, you know I hate surprises. Anyway, I'm sure there's a lot more going on there than here. It's worse than I could have imagined."

"Really? So you did nothing new in the week you've been there?" Sango said, her tone bland.

"Actually, I dyed my hair, it has purple streaks and I chopped it off, like I don't know what the hell I did, I just started chopping away…I have issues." Kagome said as she twirled a strand of the purple hair to her face to observe it.

"Damn, Kagome, Did you do it to piss your mom off?" Sango yelled into the phone.

"Yeah, I think I did. Whatever, she's not going to care. She should be happy, anyways, that I am adapting so quickly to this new lifestyle of ours. Whatever, I hope I piss her off." Kagome snorted.

"That's just great, Kagome, after all the sacrifices and begging, and you know how much I hate to beg..." Sango harrumphed.

Kagome stared at the wall, blankly and gazed down at the receiver. "Um...What are you talking about?"

"I just begged my mom for two straight whole days to let me live with you so I can go to school with you since she's always traveling and she finally gave in as long as your mom says its ok, That's the begging part. Here comes the sacrifices. Since you seemed so depressed and on the verge of hanging yourself which you promised you wouldn't do unless I watched, I gave up everything, and Kagome...I mean everything."

Kagome's eyes widened." You mean..."  
"Yes, you dumb stink rag, I mean every fuckin' thing! My Porsche, my trip to Dubai, the disturbed concert next week, I donated 80% of my clothes to her charity! Got it! So get on your mom's good side and you beg your ass off you hear me? Because she's already rented out my room. So help me, Buddha, I will freaking camp out on your yard if I have to-"

Kagome laughed. "Ok, ok, I got it, I'll call you back...Is there a deadline on you coming out here?"

"Yup, there is now that you mention it, I have until tomorrow to find out, If your mom says no, I still have to forfeit all of my things and sleep on the couch for the next year."

"My mom has already sent my IPad, laptops, and all of my Betsey Johnson jewelry to the children of Cambodia, that damn hippie! She says, I'm too materialistic. Anyway, go ask your mom, call me in an hour, I'm going to infest my bedroom with bed bugs for the new tenant, HA!" Sango said as she hung up.

Kagome heard the tone and hung up the phone. Just as she headed out her room, her mother walked up the steps holding boxes.

Her mom stared at her and smiled. "Oh, hey honey, did you unpack yet?"

Kagome blankly stared at her mom, and looked back to see if maybe she was talking to Sota. Why was she being nice? Didn't she see her purple pixie cut hair?

"Kagome, honey, did you hear me?" her mom asked, placing the boxes down.

"Oh, yeah, uhhh…working on it now." Kagome nodded. Which she hasn't. Kagome began to tug on her hair to draw her mother's attention to it.

Her mom smiled as she passed her.  
"So, you dyed and cut your hair. It looks good. I noticed you made a mess in the bathroom and I expect you to clean it up?" She made her way down the steps and Kagome followed.

"Yes, Mom, I will do that right away but…well, I was wondering…Sango's Mom is traveling again to Asia, so Sango will be left alone for eight months…and we were wondering if Sango could stay with us and go to school here…with me?" Kagome said, immediately putting her puppy face and preparing her opposing argument when she said no.

"Wow, that's not a bad idea, I hate that Sango's always left alone. Sure, she can stay with us, When will she be coming?" her mom asked, unwrapping figurines and setting them on top of the counter.  
Kagome frowned. That was too easy. Something wasn't right, but she was running with it for the sake of Sango. "Well, right away since school is next week, and she'll need to get a bed and shop for school stuff." 

"Ok, honey, well, that's awesome. If you'll excuse me though, I have things to attend to. Gotta make the house look pretty now." she smiled as she turned her attention at assembling the pieces on the floor to rebuild the table.

Kagome turned away to walk towards the phone but faltered a moment to wait for her mom to just jump up and say _I'm kidding, do you think I'm that nice? I don't want you to be happy and I want you to suffer! Muhawhawhaw!_ but it didn't happen. She half smiled as she walked towards the phone to call Sango. She told Sango the good news, which somehow Sango wasn't exactly jumping up due to the fact she was still mourning over her lost and forfeited items. She'll get over it. She was taking the next bus out of the city and would be here tomorrow morning. Kagome sighed and decided to unpack her things.

The next day, Kagome woke up and jolted up from her bed, she lunged forth to the bathroom to beat her brother and slammed the bathroom door. She stared at her reflection and frowned not remembering her hair was now short and purple. Although, Sango was moving in, she was still a bit sad. Her parents had just gotten divorced. They separated six years ago but the divorce became official a month ago. Which hurt her the most because she still thought maybe there was a chance they would get back together. She stared at her plum-midnight hair and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She had to pick up Sango in two hours from the bus terminal. She brushed her teeth and washed her face before returning back to her room to pick out her wardrobe. She looked around and smiled. The room had potential, especially now that she was sharing with Sango. She walked towards her closet and picked out a black denim jacket with a White t-shirt and army green cargo pants. She got her boots from the bottom of her bed and began to get dressed. Her cell phone began to ring and vibrate on her dresser, startling her. She ran towards the phone to pick up and heard Sango cursing among noise in the background.

"Dude, I got here earlier than expected, where are you?" Sango yelled over the static.

"What do you mean where am I? I'm home! You're two hours early! Did you expect me to just wait there?"

"Uh yeah! What else did you have to do in this supposed lame town _Lamefalls!_ Hurry the hell up, you know I hate waiting! Have you ever taken the greyhound? The people on that bus..is a different species, I wouldn't dare even go to the bathroom in that thing. I've been holding my pee for the last 8 hours!"

"Ugh, ok, ok, stop bitching!" Kagome said, rushing around, gathering her things

."Who do I have to screw to get a Starbucks here? Please for the love of god tell me there's a Starbucks. This is going to be the ultimate deal breaker, bitch. I'm sorry but that's where my love for you ends. Life is too short for shitty coffee."

"Oh my God, Sango. Chill the hell out, you've been here for like two seconds."

"Two seconds is a life time in this purgatory! Apúrate!"

"Stop using your Taco bell Spanish on me. I'm coming!" Kagome hung up the phone and ran out of her room. She ran down the stairs and got into her jeep. She blasted her rock music and peeled out of the driveway.

Kagome arrived at the bus terminal twenty minutes later and began searching for her friend. It wouldn't be hard to single Sango out. Among the crowd of pastel and neutral slacks and cardigans, Sango's pale body was fluorescent in her black attire.

She walked into a café knowing her chances of finding her there were great and sure enough, Sango was making a scene at the register.

"Un-fuckin' believable? How do they not know what Lattes are? This bitch just told me regular or decaf, that's it? Is my mission here to civilize these Martians and schooling them into making a decent cup of Java? What is this mud juice?"

Kagome felt her cheeks hot from the embarrassment as she pulled Sango away from the register.

"Nope, I'm taking the next bus home, bye bitch. This life here, ain't for me." Sango put on her ray bans as she diva-ed her way out of the café. "Sorry, but I'm not going to survive here.

Sango dragged her suitcase toward the waiting area. "Sorry girl, I tried, if you go back home and hang yourself, just know…I understand."

Kagome laughed as she grabbed her friend's arm and dragged her towards the car.

"Get in, and stop making such a scene." Kagome sighed as she threw her friend's suitcase in the backseat. Kagome stared at her sulking friend. Sango, had glitter all over her face, green eyeshadow to compliment her green contacts. Her hair was long and black with Pink and Red streaks. She wore a tight corset with black frills.

"Look, no one made you come out here. If you really want to go back to your bed bug infested house, then we can wait for the next bus."

Sango's nostrils flared. "I don't ask for much, I just want coffee that doesn't take like sewer water?"

"Listen, sex in the city, there's a Starbucks five minutes from my house and guess what else I saw that the city doesn't have…"

"What?"

"PFChangs!"

"Shut up! For realz?"

"Yep. So can you like, not spaz out and bring it down a notch or two, or ten?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

Sango smiled. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I had a mental breakdown but I'm good. I'm good. I have Xanax and mommy's plastic so let's head to the mall and wreak havoc on that hippie!"

"You're such a spoiled brat, what was the point of giving up your things if you're only going to buy some more?" Kagome shot a look of disbelief.

"I don't know, my mom caved, she's weak like this damn coffee. Anyway, I need to get school things like a notebook, I guess so I can doodle in, my four poster King size bed is getting delivered tomorrow—"

"What? Sango, my room isn't that big!"

Sango cackled. "Relax, bitch. I got a peasant size twin bed for your mediocre room."

Kagome rolled her eyes. How she and Sango became best friends was a mystery. Sango's mother had a lot of money, but insisted on putting Sango in public school and not giving her so many privileges, except when she felt bad leaving her alone to travel, which was often. They had a lot of things in common, their love for death metal, dark clothing and coffee. They've been inseparable since the second grade. She wouldn't admit it but was so thankful to have her here with her. It made moving to this town just a little less…lame.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Hi guys, upon a few requests, I've decided to post this story that I wrote over 17 years ago…oh my god, I'm so old. This story is different than my usual Sesshomaru/Kagome pairings. It was written when I first got into Inuyasha and fanfiction. This story is completed but I am doing some light editing because it desperately needs it. For some of you that have been following me for a long time, I will also be posting Wanted for Murder. Please be patient while I do this and finish my last fanfiction Love in the time of Kimora.**

**Stay in touch**

**Instagram- yanaristocrat**


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome and Sango eventually found the mall after driving for an hours, and of course with the help of the Mechanic over at the gas station. Kagome parked in the parking lot of the mall and turned off the engine. Both, stared at the mall through the windshield in silence.

"It's massive…" Kagome commented.

Sango scoffed. "Uh…yeah, cause it's making up for the lack of everything else in this town…ugh, come on, let's go." she said as she got out of the car.

Kagome sighed and got out. They walked towards the entrance where they were greeted by a girl in a fairy costume.  
"Hey guys, check out Al's big toy store..." the fairy girl said, with a big smile and a perky attitude.  
Sango and Kagome stared at her in disgust.  
"No, thanks. Al's a pedofile." Sango spat, Kagome buried her chin into her chest and snickered. The fairy girl seemed at a loss of words. She shook her head and smiled at the next person coming through the entrance.

Sango and Kagome shuffled their feet around the mall, stopping in at stores like Hot Topic, Spencer's gifts. They visited Macy's to check out handbags for Sango when Kagome's stomach grumbled. Looking across the second floor, Kagome eyed Wendy's.

"Can we eat? I'm starving, I want a cheeseburger, side of chili and fries with a melted cheese dip." Kagome drooled, walking away not really waiting for Sango to comply.

Sango grimaced at first but then pursed her lips. "That actually sounds really good about now. Let's add a Chocolate shake to this fatty adventure."

"Mmmm, yes!" Kagome added.

Over at the other end of the food court, between a Panera bread and Smash burger, a couple of guys were chatting and joking around among themselves. The boys were properly manicured, clean cut with their pastel shirts and cream pants. They were looking at their phones and laughing over someone's snapchat.  
"So, dude, check it out, Kikyo, Kagura and Ayame want to do the whole upstate cabin thing." Said the boy with brown tussled hair, he had tiny gold hoops in each ear.

"Miroku, the cabin thing has been done to death, it died a while ago" said another with long white hair, his demon ears which resembled the ears of an American White Eskimo pup, twitched.

"Yeah, it is, I mean, what else can we do? It's either skiing or booking a trip to Bali or something. It's all over done." Miroku started to scan around the food court, picking at Inuyasha's sweet potato fries when his brown eyes fixed on a pale beauty.

"Oh my god, Satan's beautiful bride has escaped hell to come for me. Oh, dark goddess how long I've waited!" Miroku squealed. Inuyasha snarled and tried to follow his gaze.

"What are you looking at?"

"12:00," Miroku said and pointed.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "What's the point in saying 12:00 if you're going to point? The two goth girls sitting eating Wendy's?"

"The one with the long hair and pink streaks."

"Yeah, no thanks. Girls like that are crazy and girls are already crazy enough, don't need to add Satan worshipping and human sacrifices to the mix."

"Oh come on, don't be so close minded." Miroku took another fry. "I've never seen them around. Let's go talk to them?"

"For what? Need I remind you that you're with Kagura?"

"Just going to welcome them to the town, is all." Miroku got up. "Come on…"

Inuyasha growled. "Feh…I really don't feel like talking. We have to go-" he stopped when he saw Miroku already halfway toward them.

Sango was in the middle of a story when Kagome noticed two guys staring at them. One started toward them and the other followed shortly.

"So…"Kagome interrupted. "Don't look, but there are two creepy preps staring at us and making their way toward us—"

Sango bristled over her shoulder and Kagome dropped her burger.

"I said don't look!"

Sango scoffed. She stared at the one that was staring at her and stuck her middle finger at him.  
Inuyasha laughed as Miroku stopped in his tracks in shock.

"What a sweet gesture, "Inuyasha teased. "I'm sure she'll be great to talk to."

"Did she just stick her middle finger at me?" Miroku said.

"Oh yeah…" Inuyasha confirmed.

Miroku frowned and stuck his middle finger at her. Sango's mouth dropped. She scoffed and turned around.

"What a loser." Sango rolled her eyes.

The guys stopped a few feet away, seemingly arguing whether to walk over. The one with the white hair seemed to be protesting. Kagome eyed him up and down.

"He's pretty cute, for a prep."

Sango stopped her hand midair. "No, not really…you've been in this town one week and you're turning into those chicks already? Please don't turn into those tanned bimbos talking about last semester's skiing trip, those guys are lame."

Inuyasha overheard Sango and chuckled. "Dude, she thinks we are lame, let's go."

"Me? Lame?" Miroku squinted. "I'll show her."

Miroku dragged Inuyasha and walked towards the table Sango and Kagome were sitting at.

"So...That wasn't very polite..." Miroku said.

"Well, I'm not a very polite person..." Sango replied with a mouth full of fries.

Kagome smiled slightly and picked at her food averting eyes as well. There were two empty seats besides the girls. Inuyasha pretended to be entertained by his phone but he kept sneaking glances at Kagome. With each sneaky glance, he took her appearance in. She was slender, yet busty and he could see a slight bit of curves even though she was sitting down. He wasn't a fan of her purple hair, but she had a very pretty face, innocent even with the dark makeup. Her hazel eyes were captivating. He cleared his throat and went back to his phone ignoring Miroku's foolish antics.

"Is anyone sitting there?" Miroku pointed to the empty seat by Sango.

"Yes, my imaginary friend, his name is go fuck yourself." Sango smirked.

Miroku sat down anyway. "Well, hello _go fuck yourself_." He said to the empty chair beside him. Kagome and Sango could not hold in a laugh. "I'm Miroku, this over here is Inuyasha."

Inuyasha leaned against a pillar, forced a wave without looking up from his phone. He wore a white pull over hoody or faded blue jeans, his sleeves were rolled up revealing an expensive watch. Kagome didn't realize she was ogling him on the side until Sango noticed and shook her head.

"What?" Kagome frowned and went back to her fries.

Miroku slid in closer towards Sango. "So…my friends and I are going upstate away to the cabins." Sango rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's typical." Kagome muttered under her breath. Her comment had drawn Inuyasha's attention towards her. He glared and she glared back. _Crap, he heard me._

"Feh, what's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked, scowling down at her.

Kagome was shocked by his voice. His voice was deep, raspy and not wanting to admit it, but sexy. She cleared her throat.

"Exactly what I said, it's pretty much self-explanatory, skiing? Come on, what preppy ass doesn't ski?"

"Prep? What the hell is that?" Miroku asked, naively.

"It's nothing, Miroku. It's something insecure little goth girls say to exclude themselves from societal standards because they're oh so cool."

Sango and Kagome shared a look. "Ouch?'  
"I think you guys should leave." Kagome said, and rolled her eyes at Inuyasha. "And for the record, I'm not insecure."

Inuyasha smirked. "Sure."

"Wait, what's your names?"

Sango scoffed. "If I tell you, promise to leave?"

"Maybe…" Miroku grinned. Inuyasha growled.

"Can we go already?"

"I'm Sango, and this is my lesbian lover Kagome." Sango cast a devilish sneer. Kagome slapped her palm across her forehead.

"That's awesome!" Miroku nearly lunged forward. "Can I watch sometime?"

Inuyasha slapped him across the head. "Dude, enough, let these little Goth girls hole up in their room and slit their wrists over Marilyn Manson while they complain how life is unfair to them."

"Oh, he got jokes." Sango cackled and looked at Kagome. "I kind of like him."

"Whatever, asshole." Kagome shouted. "Bye."

"Ok…Bye, Sango" Miroku turned around and looked at Kagome. "Later Satan…"

The boys left and went back to their table. Kagome pushed her half eaten burger away. "That loser made me lose my appetite."

"Uh huh…" Sango looked at her with disbelief. "You were flirting with him. I can see it in your face, you have the hots for him.'

Kagome snorted. "I wasn't flirting and I have no interest in that tool."

Inuyasha had his arms crossed and his jaw tightened. He looked really annoyed. He felt her eyes on him and stared back with a scowling look. Kagome scoffed and turned away as well.

"Can we go now?" Kagome barked.

"Bitch, I'm still eating." Sango sputtered.

"Eat faster!" Kagome ordered. "I need that jerk to be out of my sight. If I ever see him again, I will lose it."  
Sango looked up with a full mouth. "I'm eating as fast as I can, if I start to vomit, you're cleaning it up!"

"Deal, just fuckin' scarf everything down already..."Kagome said, shifting in her seat.

"He really got to you, huh? Weird, you usually don't care or get so riled up. What's up?" Sango smiled looking towards the boys.

She saw a group of girls walking towards them with a guy with long black hair in a ponytail.

"Hey, check it out, I knew it all came in a package. Prep boys come with prep girls, usually in three pairs, bet they all go out with each other. Ugh, and that sketchy pervert was trying to talk to me."

Kagome looked back, slyly, and noticed the three girls walking towards the two boys and sat down beside them. One girl, with black long hair went up to Inuyasha and kissed him on the lips. Kagome frowned and turned away.

"Alright, I'm out, you can meet me downstairs when you're done." Kagome blurted and grabbed her belongings. Sango just chewed, dumbfounded, looking back between the group of preps and Kagome.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

****Story is completed. Editing and will post when I can*****

**Follow me on Instagram yanaristocrat**  
*********************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Kagome parked in front of her house, poorly. She shifted the gear into park and turned off the engine. She opened her car door forcefully and scoffed as she got out, snatching her bags from the car with attitude. Sango, still sitting in the car, observed her friend with a stick up her ass, stomp toward the house. She sighed as she got out of the car as well.  
She gripped onto her many bags a bit more tightly as she walked up the walkway. Once, she got in, she closed the door behind her and saw Kagome run up the stairs. Mrs. Higurashi poked her head into the hallway from the kitchen and stared at Sango then to the stairs.

"Welcome home, Sango." She smiled. "Everything ok?

"Thanks, Mrs. Higurashi. Yeah, everything is cool. Kagome just being her usual."

Mrs. Higurashi rolled her eyes then lowered her voice. "Look, I think it's great you're staying with us but this isn't going to be like any sleepover. You're going to follow house rules and you will have a curfew, understand?"

Sango blinked. She never had a curfew. "Oh…um, ok. Of course, your house, your rules."

"No smoking cigarettes, no boys over…"

"Ok, I get it. No fun whatsoever."

"Sango…"

"Just kidding!" Sango flashed a smile and darted up the steps. Mrs. Higurashi shook her head with a smile.

Sango entered her new room that she shared with Kagome and scoffed as she dropped the shopping bags onto the floor.

"So…your mom just gave me rules."

"You serious? What a pain in the ass she is."

"Actually…I kind of like it. I never had rules before."

Kagome chuckled. "Yeah, just wait. You won't like it after a few days."

She walked passed Sango to lock the door before walking to the window to open it. She took out a pack of cigarettes, and lit one. She stared outside into the open land of trees and...trees. Some other houses could be seen faintly, if she squinted.  
If her car were to ever break down, she certainly would be screwed. This wasn't the city where she had 24 hour transit service. She scoffed and blew out smoke that had relieved her of some stress and looked at Sango, who was emptying her shopping bags out. Sango began to hang up her clothes debating what to wear the next day for school.

"So…what's going on with you? Why'd you get so cranky at the mall?"

"What do you mean? I wasn't cranky."

"You got weird after those boys came over to us."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kagome felt a chill and grabbed a hoody hanging on her bed frame. "So, what are you wearing tomorrow?"

Sango shrugged at her changing the topic. "Trying to figure it out. It's probably going to be the black leather pants with my net top over the guns and roses tank, or leather skirt with a white tank. You?"

"I think some ripped up denims and my avenged seven fold tee."

"Nice." Sango stopped unpacking for a second and looked around the room. "This room has...potential."

"Yeah…" Kagome added.

Sango continued to observe the room until her eyes fell on a black book on the nightstand.

"What's this?" she said opening the book. "Oh my god, it's a journal?"

Kagome lunged forth and snatched the book quickly out of Sango's hands. Sango stared at her with her mouth open in disbelief.

"Yeah, so? You said get a journal, so I did." Kagome spat.

"Yeah…but..."Sango broke into laughter. "I was fuckin' kidding..." she laughed harder. " So, what do you write in there?"

"Just how I feel, that's all…" Kagome whispered, feeling hot in the face. She scowled at Sango's derisive smile.

"Awww, Kagome has _feewings._" Sango teased.

"You know what, I'm over you. You can move back to the city, I don't need you here."

"Come on, don't be a puss. So...tell me, what do you write in there? Anything about me? Like how, you envy me and want to be me because I am, in fact, the center of the universe?" she chuckled.

" Yep, you caught me. I just want to be you. That's exactly what's in there." Kagome replied, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

" Ok ok, I'll leave you alone, You have to stop being uptight, you're like a step away from kicking in your khakis and pastel sweaters, listening to One Direction or something."

"Oh my God, you are so annoying. Is it really too late to send you back?"

Sango laughed and kicked Kagome's leg. "Ew, don't act like I'm some dog you can just get rid of..."

A light tap sounded at the door, both girls looked towards it.

"Yeah?" Kagome called out.

"You girls need to go to sleep, it's a school night and Kagome, I need you to drop Sota at school."

"Shit…" Kagome muttered. "Yeah, whatever."

She scoffed as she spread her whole body across the bed slightly brushing Sango off.

"Ok, Sango, start making your bed on the floor, you heard the woman, lights out."

Sango snorted and forced herself between Kagome and the wall. "Yeah, right...like I'm ever sleeping on the floor. My bed's not coming in until the weekend so get used to sleeping next to my ass."

Kagome giggled and closed her eyes. Her mom knocked again.

"Kagome, Sango, you girls better not be sleeping in your street clothes and boots and wash that makeup off your face or you're going to get pimples!"

Sango and Kagome looked at each other and scoffed before sitting up, taking off their jewelry, boots, makeup, and "streetwear". Once they got into their pajamas, they drifted into a deep slumber.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So, any update on the whole weekend at the cabins?" Hojo asked, sitting in the back, running his fingers through his auburn hair while Miroku sat in the passenger seat and Inuyasha drove.

"Nah, we don't know nothing. Besides, I really don't want to go to the cabins, what is there to do?" Inuyasha complained. He rested his hands on the wheel at the red light.

"Hehe, I can think of plenty of things to do." Miroku shrugged, scrolling through Instagram.

"Miroku...for once?" Inuyasha sighed. "You're such a horn ball."

"Oh, come on, Inuyasha...you and Kikyo don't want to snuggle nakey under the stars?" Miroku smiled devilishly. "Mmm...think about it..."

Inuyasha frowned. "I don't want to think about anything, I have a headache. So what do you want to do afterward, movies? Bowling? What do you think, Hojo?"  
Hojo leaned forward putting his hands behind their seats. "I don't care either way, I'm up for anythin-" Hojo faltered as he was interrupted by a loud screech. The boys shot their heads to the side staring at a black jeep making a sharp turn into the parking lot, driving on the grass.

"Nice..." Miroku laughed.

Inuyasha just stared, unenthused while Hojo adjusted his glasses.

The jeep stopped and parked closely by Inuyasha's BMW. Two girls got out of the car and began to walk away.

"Hey, yo, don't you think you are a bit close?" Inuyasha called out to the driver. He gasped slightly seeing the familiar face as she turned around to face him.

Kagome stared at the three inch space between her car and his.

"No," she said flatly and walked away. The other girl stared at Miroku with amusement.

"How am I supposed to get out?" Miroku whined.

"Climb through the window." snickered Sango as she whipped her long black and red streaked hair.

Miroku pursed his lips and then smiled as he checked her out. Inuyasha scowled through the windshield.

"That girl really gets under my skin." He sighed. A bell sounded in the distance.  
"Come on, let's go to class."

Kagome and Sango walked through the crowds and frowned at the millions of eyes that burned a hole through them. They literally stood out like a sore thumb, not one soul wore anything darker than gray. They exchanged annoyed glances and rolled their eyes as they looked straight ignoring the curious gazes. Sango couldn't take it anymore and fixed her gaze on everyone staring at her, making them look away.  
She batted her smoky lashes at a few good looking guys, one stood tall in the corner. He was gorgeous. He was definitely not her type with his pale colored slacks and white polo but his expression contradicted it. He seemed unenthused by everything around him.

"Hey, Sesshomaru!" she heard a guy call out to him. "Don't forget to meet us afterward at my father's club!"

_Sesshomaru. What an odd name, _she thought. His eyes met hers and he almost scrunched his nose in disgust. _Well, damn…_, she glanced at her reflection in a nearby window and shrugged. Not sure what that look was about, she looked cute. She tugged on her spaghetti strapped black shirt with words 'I woke up like this' written across her chest and straightened it out. She paired it over a pair of distressed gray jeans with rips at the knees. The multiple chains on her neck jingled as they swayed.

She did a quick wardrobe check at Kagome and approved mentally at her best friend's short and choppy hair, styled with hair glue, making her purple hair look even darker. The rim of her eyes painted red. She donned a simpler look with her faded blue jeans and white thermal fitted top. A cluster of guys surrounded them and Sango scoffed.

"What the fuck, you're blocking our way! Move!"

Surprised, they back off and muttered obscene remarks. Three girls hanging by the staircase were laughing amongst each other and pointing at them.

"Well if it isn't Morticia and Wednesday Addams." One chortled, her auburn waves shaking as she tried to control her laughter.

"Wow, your 90's remark is really hurting our feelings." Sango rolled her eyes so far back, then twitched her lips at Kagome.

The other girl, her face serious, sized the both of them up and down. Her hair was long, black and rested at her hips. Her Barbie pink cashmere sweater complemented over a white pair of Capri pants and Prada loafers. The girl beside her, had red eyes and a raven colored bob, and wore a similar out, but instead baby blue and canary yellow.

"Ha…your comeback is just as old." The one with long hair said. "You're obviously new, so you get a courtesy pass for your disrespect. This is Ayame, that's Kagura and I'm Kikyo. It would be wise of you both to remember our names. You'll hear it a lot."

"Where? In the men's bathroom stalls?" Sango added. Kagome covered her mouth and snickered.

"Ha…this one thinks she's funny." Kikyo cooed. "Not sure where you come from where those kind of comments are tolerated. There's a chain of command here and it goes like this-"

"_Ha_, she thinks we give a shit." Sango interrupted and pushed passed her to go up the steps. Kagome cast a glare at all three girls and followed. They all bristled over their shoulders, stunned at the audacity of the newcomers.

"Excuse me, proper etiquette when coming into a new establishment is introducing yourselves. That kind of nasty attitude will get you nowhere. We are trying to be nice here."

Sango stopped and turned back down the steps.

"No, you're not. You're trying to mark your territory. You see us as a threat. Cut the bullshit, I know your type."

Kagome tried to pull Sango back but she gritted her teeth.

"You need to stand up for yourself for once." She whispered tersely.

"I hate drama, Sango. They're not worth it." She whispered back and forced a fake smile at the three girls. "I'm Kagome, this is Sango. A pleasure, now if you don't mind, we're running late to register.

"You need to control your friend." Kikyo spat. Kagome sighed, _here we go. I tried to spare her Sango's wrath._

"Control?" Sango laughed. "You think this can be controlled?"

Kikyo frowned through her fake smile and walked closer, face to face with Sango. Everyone started watching them. The halls went quiet.

"Listen, since you are new, I will spare you the humiliation..."

"Oh, please don't go out of your way." Sango replied.

"Okay bitch, you wanna play?" Kikyo growled. "Let's play."

"Hey, Kikyo..." said a voice in the crowd. It was Inuyasha. "Some of us are late for class, how about you don't block the staircase, babe."

_Babe?_ Kagome mentally gagged.

Kikyo glared at him, stuck her nose in the air and walked away. Kagura and Ayame following behind her.

Inuyasha and Miroku headed up the staircase and paused at the step beside Sango and Kagome.

"Welcome, guys." Miroku said, genuinely.

"Don't pay mind to the queen, she's not used to people speaking up for themselves." Inuyasha said, his eyes met Kagome. "Just stay off her radar."

"We don't need your_ friendly _warnings, thanks." Kagome snapped. Inuyasha scoffed and then smiled.

"Suit yourself, lady darkness." He said and walked off with Miroku. Sango stared at her in disbelief.

"Oh, now you stand up for yourself, when it's not necessary."

"Sango, shut up. Let's go."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Author's note:**

**Heeeeey, I'm trying to update as soon as possible. Going to work on the next Chapter for Love in the time of Kimora now. Please add me on Instagram yanaristocrat**

**It's great to hear from a lot of you that have been around since the beginning. Sending lots of love. 3**


	4. Chapter 4

_***Story written in 2003. Edited 2019***_

_**Follow me on Instagram procrastiwriter_**_

**Chapter 4**

Before class could begin, the teacher walked in and announced for everyone not to sit at their desks yet. Everyone stood by the walls holding their bags. Kagome eyeing the classroom, observing everyone meticulously, Sango slouching, snapping her gum. Hojo and Miroku chatting away, smiling at all the girls. Inuyasha kept sneaking glances at Kagome every now and then, scoffing when their eyes locked.

"Ok class, the reason I have asked you not to sit down is because I am going to assign seats this marking period, You all did poorly last semester and I believe that reason is because you were all sitting next to your friends." Mrs. Lee rolled her eyes and then forced a smile.

" Ok this is how it will go." she started. "Kikyo and Hojo, Miroku and Koga"

Miroku interrupted. "Mrs. Lee, I ask you to reconsider that assignment, Koga and I are rivals. The outcome would be detrimental."

Mrs. Lee glowered at him as he shrugged then looked at Koga.

Koga flashed his icy blue eyes at her and revealed a fang as he smiled.

"It's true…"

Mrs. Lee sighed. "Fine then, Miroku, you sit with…Miss Sango?" Mrs. Lee frowned not recognizing the name." Ms. Sango, may you raise your hand."

Sango didn't and Kagome elbowed her. She scoffed and then raised her hand carelessly.

"Ah, a new face..." she smiled. "Well then, you two sit together." she pointed to their desks.  
Sango, noisily dragged her feet, shooting daggers at Miroku who was smiling flirtatiously.  
A raven haired girl with fire-red eyes scowled in the back as she stared at Miroku and Sango.

"Kagura?" Mrs. Lee announced, which broke her out of her gaze. She snapped her head toward the teacher and grinned.

"You're sitting with Kujima." she pointed to the other side of the room. Kagura's eyes followed the direction of her finger and rested on a chubby boy, covered in sweat with coke bottled glasses, breathing heavily. His glasses were engulfed by his cheeks as he flashed a wide smile.

"For the love of god.." Kagura muttered to herself as she sat next to him, her fellow classmates snickering.  
"Ok, moving on." Mrs. Lee continued. "Kagome and Koga, right by that window please."

Koga walked toward their desks and pulled out Kagome's chair for her to sit, like a gentleman.  
Kagome walked over and sat in his chair and left Koga to sit in the chair he intentionally pulled out for her.

"Alright now, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru."

The class gasped and then went silent as they looked at Inuyasha from one side of the room, scowling at Sesshomaru on the opposite side of the room. A cluster of students parted showing a handsome tall guy, with long white hair just like Inuyasha. Sango's gaze narrowed at him, her mouth slightly ajar as she sized him up and down.

"Damn…" she smirked.

Sesshomaru, running his fingers through his long white hair, walked toward his desk without looking at anyone.

"This isn't going to be good, what the hell is Mrs. Lee thinking?" whispered one boy to another.

"Actually, it's smart." He replied. "Everyone knows those two hate each other, they rather see their own demise before talking to each other."

Inuyasha sat in the desk next to him and slid his chair to the very end of the table.

The teacher finished assigning everyone to their seats and commenced class.

"Ok, everyone. Look at the person beside you, you are to sit with them for the rest of the semester and will be your project partner at all times for every project."

Groans sounded all across the classroom. Kagome and Sango exchanged sympathetic looks and then shot scowls at the guys next to them.

"First assignment…" Mrs. Lee smiled. "Get to know your partner. I want a 10 question interview with your partner, due tomorrow."

"Mrs. Lee, is this a fuckin' joke?" Inuyasha spat as he shot up and pushed his desk. "Me and Sesshomaru know each other more that we'd like."

"Sesshomaru and _I_, you degenerate." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

Inuyasha sighed. "Mrs. Lee, this is fuckin' abuse."

"Sit down, Inuyasha and watch your language. I don't care who your father is, you will be treated the same in this classroom. Would you like to repeat the year?"

Inuyasha plopped back down and scoffed. "Feh…"

Sesshomaru turned slightly towards him and leaned in closer.  
"Let's get one thing straight. I do not like this any better than you do, without a doubt, infinitely more so spare the theatrics, _little brother_. Stay out of my way and all will be right in the world."

"Feh, and you out of mine!" he spat back.

"Alright everyone, get to work" Mrs. Lee said as she sat down. The class began to talk, all except Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"So..." Koga broke the awkward silence as Kagome paid no heed to his presence. Her gaze remained on the empty blackboard in front of them.  
"Yeah..." Kagome sighed, finally entertaining him after another minute of silence. She took out her notebook and began to draw.

"Don't you want to know my name?" he smirked.

"No, not really." she replied, still not looking up from her notebook.

"Um...ok." he laughed. "Come on, anything? Want to know my favorite color? Favorite band?"

"I really have no interest." she shrugged.

"Well tell me about you then." he resigned, rolling his eyes and looking across the room. He met eyes with a classmate and gestured a gun to his head.

"There's nothing to tell." she spat.

"Look, for the sake of the assignment, ok?" he spat. "You can tell me you're a damn fairy, and I'll write that shit down."

Kagome snorted and stifled a smile. He caught a glimpse of it and smiled himself.

"Fine…" she looked up from her notebook.

"My name is Kagome, I hate this town, I hate this school, and I hate you." She chirped.

"But you don't know me." he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Nor do I want to, and if I did get to know you, I'd still hate you."

"Hold on, hold on, I can't write that fast…_would still hate me if she got to know me._ Ok, done." he said jotting it down.

Kagome bit her lip, feeling her smile wanting to break free and turned her head to look out the window.

Miroku just stared at Sango as she stared at the board, not blinking.

"Are you waiting for the blackboard to transform into something, spoiler alert, because it won't." he joked.  
Sango's head turned slowly at him, her face stern. Miroku hesitantly smiled, somewhat scared.

"What's your favorite color, let me guess?" He observed her black attire. "Pink?"

She remained expressionless.

"It was a joke." he waved his hands up. "Ok, your turn to ask me something."

"Would you kill your mother?" she blurted. Miroku almost choked on his own spit as he processed what she asked.

"What kind of question is that?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"A very simple and straight forward one." she said.

"No, simple is…What's your favorite game? What do you want to be when you grow up? Do you have a girlfriend., things you'd want to know." he said.

" but I don't want to know that." She frowned. "That's boring. I do, however, want to know if…you...would…kill…your…mother?" she said, her face showing interest.

"No, I would never."

"What if she murdered your dog?" she asked.

"She would never harm Princess, but no, I still wouldn't."

"What about…if she chopped off your penis?"

"Oh, hell no. The bitch shall die!" he retorted, but sneered right afterward.

Sango let out a sardonic laugh. Miroku lifted his notebook to write.

"Would you kill your mother?"

"Uh, no. That's psychotic."

"Really…" Miroku rolled his eyes.

Sango exploded with laughter but stopped when she saw Kagome glaring at her. Sango cleared her throat and sat up straight. The bell rang and everyone headed for the door. Kagome and Sango exited together.

"What was that about, befriending these people?" Kagome spat.

"Oh come on, Kagome...relax. He said something funny...it tickled the frontal lobe of my brain and forced out a laugh, my bad!" Sango scoffed. "Did it ever occur to you, that maybe it isn't a bad thing if we befriend anyone here? I mean if we outcast ourselves based on trends and wealth, we'd be just like the preps, people we don't want to be like?"

Sango followed her fuming friend down the staircase. Kagome paused on the stairs and bristled over her shoulder. Students cursed under their breaths as they blocked the traffic.

"You like him, don't you?" Kagome smiled devilishly.

"Fuck you. I do not." Sango protested.

Kagome began to walk again, purposely slow to piss everyone behind her off.

"You so fuckin' do! Oh my god."

"Look, I don't like him, alright?" Sango said, walking off.

Kagome scoffed and followed her.  
They went to a few more classes before their lunch period. Once they got to the cafeteria, they sat at the only vacant table.

"Dude, I feel like we've been here all day, can't we leave?" Sango whined.

"No, Sango. I fucked up too many times back in NY, I need to pass...or my mother will give me shit." Kagome said.

"Dude, I am getting hives...it must be something in this god awful town."

Miroku glanced at Sango and Kagome from his table and got up to walk over.

"Where you going?" said Kagura.

"I'm going to be friendly with the new girls. Make them feel welcomed." Miroku smiled not waiting for her to say anything.

"What a jerk, Kagura,, You should so leave him.." Ayame complained. "He's such a lecher, going to sit with other girls and leave his girlfriend hanging. Yeah, no. Dump his ass."

Kikyo, who was sitting next to Kagura and Ayame, nodded.

"Especially a man who is attracted to commoner garbage. You can do so much better."

"But his father owns so many clubs. We'll lose our hookups." Kagura said, not really caring.

Miroku walked over and sat down on the opposite side of the table and smiled at Kagome and Sango.  
They both watched him perplexedly.

"Are you lost?" Kagome blurted.

"Nope." He said, getting comfortable in his seat and turned on his IPod.

"What are you doing here?" Sango murmured.

"Hanging..." he said.

"With who?" Sango spat.

"With Go Fuck Yourself, you know, your imaginary buddy." he teased. "Look, why are you being mean, I didn't do anything to you guys."

Kagome sighed. "You're breathing, aren't you?"

"Chill, Satan..." he orated. "You're so angry. Tell me, daddy issues?"

Kagome's grey eyes widened.

"Just kidding." He tittered. "Nothing but love over here."

"So...why did you guys move here?"

"No choice. We live in a world, where anyone under 18 can't so much commit suicide without parental consent." Kagome sighed as she began to rummage through her bag.

Sango snickered. "Her mother took a new job."

"Sango!" Kagome reprimanded.

"He's not going anywhere, just answer his questions and eventually he will shut up." Sango shrugged.

Miroku nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, let me give you a tour from where we are sitting at, you know, because I'm such a nice guy."  
"No, because you want ass." Sango mocked.

"Excuse me?" Miroku's mouth went agape.

"Yeah, you're here because you want to get in our pants." she said, grabbing a sour cream and onion chip from her bag.

"You have a dirty mind." He said. "But since you mentioned it, any of you interested?"

"Not at all." They both said in unison.

"You're so typical." Sango added.

"Typical? What makes you say that?" Miroku's face went serious.

"Please, I know your type." Sango said, crossing her arms. Kagome chimed in with a nod.

"and what type is that?" he said, most interested.

"The overly privileged perverted type who thinks he can get every girl because of his status? You have no respect for women. You think you are God's gift to women and go through them like a person with allergies goes through a box of Kleenex."

Miroku's smile faded. He pretended her remarks didn't affect him as he forced the smile back on his face. Embarrassment or anger, he was still trying to decipher, started to seep in.

"About that tour," he changed the topic. "Let's start, shall we? You see over there, in the corner? Well that's my know Inuyasha from the day at the mall. Next to him, is Kikyo, his girlfriend. Then there is Ayame, Koga, Hojo and Sesshomaru who is Inuyasha's brother.

"No shit? I couldn't tell with the white hair and yellow eyes. He's hot." Sango said.

Miroku cocked a brow. "Yeah, everyone thinks so. He doesn't really talk to anyone."

"Why not?"

"Because no one is good enough. His words. "Anyway…even though they are brothers, they hate each other. They come from a wealthy family, father owns practically everything."

Kagome didn't care to hear the rest, she started to listen to her IPod and left Sango to hear the rest of Miroku's 'tour' on her own.

"So, who's the girl staring at us right now with a murderous look?" Sango said, pointing at the girl.

Miroku followed Sango's finger and saw Kagura, glowering at the both of them. Miroku half smiled and waved.

"That's...um...that's my ...girlfriend..." he said, with a hint of shame.

"Oh?" Sango remarked with pure interest. "Well this is interesting, so, why are you _here_ when your girlfriend is _there_?"

Miroku didn't answer and just smiled. "I'll catch you guys later, Sango."

He walked back to his table where he was scolded by everyone, except Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Koga. Lunch was over and everyone went back to class.

Kagome and Sango didn't have every class together. Sango had aerobics after lunch and Kagome had History; her favorite. She was actually looking forward to it. Adjusting her messenger back over her shoulder, she entered the classroom and sat down in the back. She came early so no one was in there yet. Inuyasha walked in shortly after and faltered by the door. He glanced at her and then sat down in the front. Few other kids walked in after, followed by the teacher.

"Hello class..." said the teacher as he walked in and looked at Kagome by herself in the back. "Young lady, can you please sit more towards the front, I don't like my students scattered around." he said pointing towards the only vacant seat in the front, which was by Inuyasha.  
Kagome forced herself up and walked towards the front and sat down.

"My name is Mr. Sinkay. Let me fill you in on how I teach. I like to have fun in my class and make the lessons entertaining. So, we'll begin with some trivia questions to see how much you know and keep you on your toes."

_I already like him_, Kagome thought. Inuyasha sat up straight with interest. History was his favorite subject. He glanced at Kagome and took notice of the interest on her face. It was the first time it had changed from her usual morbid expression.

"Ok, who was the youngest president?" Mr. Sinkay asked.

"Kennedy?" answered a girl in the back.

"Theodore Roosevelt." Kagome and Inuyasha said simultaneously.  
They both exchanged incredulous glances and scoffed.  
"That's right. Theodore Roosevelt. It is a common misconception that people mistake. Kennedy was not the youngest. Ok, The Salem witch trials, where did it take place and what year did this take place?"

"Massachusetts." Kagome answered.

"Around 1692" Inuyasha added.

"How many presidents were assassinated?"

"Four." Inuyasha said, quickly to beat Kagome to it. She scowled.

"What were their names?" Mr. Sinkay beamed at their interest.

"Lincoln, Garfield—"

"McKinley and Kennedy." Kagome finished, Inuyasha gave her a side look and she smiled at him. He couldn't contain a smile himself.

"Which Greek Historian is known as the 'father of History'"?

"Herodotus." They both answered.

Mr. Sinkay smiled. "It seems I have a couple of young History buffs in my class. I want you both to see me after class."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other warily. Class went by and then the bell rang. The last class of the day, students rushed out the door.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to Mr. Sinkay's desk. He folded his hands and stared at them.

"Ok, I'm going to get right to the point. I haven't across individuals who are as interested in History as you both are. I'm hiring apprentices to work in my office at the University I teach at, I pay well and in the end, I write good recommendations, so think about it, ok?"

"You're offering us jobs?" Kagome asked.

"Yes...I am. It's History related. You will be sorting out documents and articles that the museum of History sends us. It can be a little boring but you get discounts to all the museums events. Take the day to think about it and tell me your answer tomorrow. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to run to get a coffee before my next class. See you guys' tomorrow." he said, waving at them as he jogged out the door.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked out of the classroom with puzzled looks.

"Are you going to do it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know..." Kagome said, falling into deep thoughts.

"I need the job." Inuyasha murmured.

"Aren't you some rich boy?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. If he had a dollar for every time someone said that, he wouldn't need a job in the first place. "My father is rich. Besides, I want to work for my own money. Who told you that anyway?"

"No one." Kagome said, averting his intense amber eyes.

"Fuckin' Miroku…" Inuyasha shook his head.

Loud squealing blared down the hallway. Inuyasha and Kagome looked back squinting in pain. Kikyo, Ayame and Kagura clicked their heels against the marble floor.

"Inuyasha, baby...we're going to the mall, Nordstrom got a new shipment of stuff, and we want to check it out." Kikyo giggled.

"Ok, you're telling me because..." he looked at all them confused.

"Because you are coming, silly..." she said, ignoring Kagome's presence.

"Come on, Kikyo. I hate when you drag me to these stores. We can meet after your done."

Kikyo was not happy with his response. Her smile faded as she turned toward Kagome and scowled. "What is she doing here?"

"One, she has a name. Kagome and two, we have class together."

Slightly amused that Inuyasha was replying in her defense, she wanted to get away from them all. She put her earbuds in, blasted metal as she gave him one last look before leaving.

"Listen, tell that skanky friend of yours to stay away from Miroku, he is taken, ok?" Kagura barked over Kikyo's shoulder.

"Kagura, please…" Inuyasha intervened.

"Maybe put your boyfriend on a leash or give him some, that'll stop him from roaming around like a horny dog."

Kagome scoffed and turned around, not waiting for them to respond. Kikyo, Ayame and Kagura stared with their mouths open in disbelief.

Inuyasha chuckled under his breath but Kikyo snapped her neck at him.

"That fuckin' bitch is really getting to me. She think she can come here, unwanted, and not know her place? Stupid commoner, how did they allow her to come to this school?" Kikyo scoffed.  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and put his arm around her.

"Relax...leave her alone. She's not doing anything."

"How can you take her side, do you like her?" Kikyo cried.

"No...I'm just saying." Inuyasha frowned. "Look...let's go."

Kagome met up with Sango by her car.

"About fuckin time, I was about to hotwire your car and leave your ass deserted!" Sango bellowed.  
"Hello to you too." Kagome said as she got into her car.

"Where were you?" Sango said, her lit cigarette dangling from her lips.

"I think I got a job." Kagome droned, turning on her car and reversing out of the school's parking lot.

"What the fuck for?" Sango harrumphed.

"Oh, you know…to work and get paid?" Kagome answered, sarcastically. "Take your choice, unlike some of us, Sango, we do not have mommy's plastic to rely on."

"Such hate." Sango laughed.

Inuyasha drove to the mall in silence, while Kikyo and the girls were rambling on about celebrities and their outfits.. He saw a black jeep pass him and saw Kagome and Sango banging their heads to heavy metal. He grinned and shook his head at them.

"So, are we going to the cabins or what?" Kikyo asked. "because, I just got this new outfit, and like, it's all, cabin like."

"What is cabin like?" Inuyasha teased, rolling his eyes awaiting her response.

"You know, it looks earthy and woody."

"Oh Kikyo, you always think of cool things.." Ayame said.

Kikyo smiled. "I know!"

Inuyasha tuned them out. He could feel his brain cells burst at each word coming out of their mouths. He put on some music and let his thoughts drift.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome and Sango made it home and went to their room and changed. Sango's bed had been delivered and set up already. She made her bed and laid down. Kagome went down to the kitchen to make herself a sandwich. She heard laughing coming from her mother's office and proceeded to find out what was going on.  
As she was about to knock, her mother came out with a tall man, long black hair went down his back into a ponytail.

"Oh! Kagome...honey. I didn't know you were home." her mom said, her tone high and giggly.

Kagome's lip curled in disgust. "Why, do you want me to leave so you can continue doing whatever it is you were doing?"

Kagome eyed the suspicious man, up and down. Her mother took notice.

"Kagome...this is Naraku, we were college friends. He helped me get this new job. Naraku this is my daughter Kagome." her mother blushed.

"Pleasure." Naraku said as he stuck his hand out to greet her properly.

Kagome just stared at it and took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Kagome, you're being rude...shake his hand." her mom said, giving her a stern look.

"Sorry, I have this contagious bad skin disease...wouldn't want you getting it." Kagome said as she walked away.

Naraku smiled and looked at Kagome's mother.

"Kagome, dinner will be ready in an hour. You and Sango come down!" her mom yelled. " I am so sorry, Naraku, my daughter is a bit of a handful."

"It's fine, Namie...kids will be kids." he said. "I'll help you make dinner."

Kagome entered her room and slammed the door. Sango bolted upright from the noise.

"Shit, you scared me." she panted, resting her head back down on the pillow.

"There is a fuckin' guy in my house!" Kagome spat.

"And that's a crime how?" Sango spat.

"It's a violation of...of...I don't know! He shouldn't be here! They were in the office alone, together."

Sango stared at her disbelievingly and blinked. "What's the big deal? Maybe they were smashin', come on, Kagome, even your mom needs to get hers."

"Ew." Kagome chucked the sandwich at Sango. The condiments falling apart on her bed.

"Dude, come on." Sango growled. "At least give it day before you trash it."

"I'm not fuckin' playing! Who the fuck is he. It hasn't even been that long since her and my father..."

Sango lifted herself up with her elbows. "Kagome...relax...ok? Things like this is normal. Your mom was bound to start dating again. How do you think I felt when my dad cheated on my mom with another guy? I was hurt at first but I turned out to really like Paul. Shit happens, let it be."

"Only if you let it." Kagome said, gritting her teeth.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi

An hour later, Kagome, Sango and Sota all went down to the kitchen and sat at the table.  
Her mom served the food and they all began to eat. Silence filled the air, and all that was heard were chewing, spoons clinking against the glass plates, slurping and belching, mostly from Kagome.

"Ok...guys, Naraku and I…well, I have some news to tell you. Naraku and I have been seeing each other for a year."

"What the fuck? And you just now introduce him to us?" Kagome spat.

"Kagome, watch your mouth please?"

"Sorry, mother. Forgive me for being disturbed by someone you've been courting for a while and just now bring to our house for the first time. Anything else you'd like to reveal?"

"Well…we just couldn't find the right time….but we are very happy and would love it if you supported that. We decided to move in together so we can all get to know each other better." Her mother said, happily but hesitating how much since Kagome didn't seem to share the same excitement.

Sango dropped her fork and looked at Kagome, who was guzzling down her juice.

"Well? Isn't anyone going to say anything?" her mom asked.

"God, I wish this was Vodka." Kagome said, setting the juice down.

"Is that really all you're going to say?" her mother looked annoyed.

"No, actually…can you pass the ketchup please? The food is dry." Kagome said, nonchalantly.

She may have been acting like nothing, but inside, she fell to pieces. She wanted to scream, and honestly murder her mother right there for being so stupid. She wanted to torture this Naraku who gave her bad vibes. She was about to lose it, she had to get out of there before she made it noticeable how affected she was.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome rushed out of the house and got into her car. She wanted to be alone. She drove as far as she could. She had no idea where she was going. All she knew was she needed to get away. She drove towards the mall and parked in the lot. She debated whether to go inside or not. She had no reason to go inside. She rested her head on the steering wheel for a few minutes breathing heavily, trying very hard not to cry. The ball forming in her throat felt like it was going to break through her neck, which, she actually hoped for.

Someone tapped on her window lightly, she jumped in her seat and saw Inuyasha staring at her perplexedly. She rolled down her windows. He studied her, and looked around the lot.  
"So...you planning on getting out of the car or do you often make it a habit to just hang out by yourself in parking lots?" he said, trying to make a joke. Seeing her watery eyes, it didn't look like she was in the mood for it.

"What do you want?" she asked. She didn't want to be mean but the last thing she wanted was to break down in front of him.

"Sorry, I saw you just sitting there…and I was bored waiting in my car."

"So, you make it a point to hang out by yourself in parking lots?" she said, forcing a smile.

He laughed. "No…I'm waiting for the girls to finish shopping."

Kagome gave a gentle nod and studied him discreetly when he wasn't looking. He was very good looking. His skin was smooth, his amber eyes appeared lighter with the sunset beaming on them. The scent of his cologne drifted into her car. It made her tensed muscles ease, and she wanted to bury herself into his chest and breathe him in deeper. She shook her head, what the hell?

Inuyasha noticed her clothes, they looked comfortable, as if she just left the house after changing out of her goth attire at school. Her face was clean of makeup, and she looked almost natural minus the purple highlights in her hair. She looked a lot younger, sweet and kind hearted.

"Needed to get out of the house?" he said. "Seems like you were in a rush."

Kagome became self-conscious, looking down at her Emily Strange pajama pants with a matching sweater top. She pulled some of her hair to cover her face.

"Yeah…"

"In my opinion, you look better without the makeup."

"Well, thank goodness I give two shits about your opinion." She muttered and shoved a cigarette between her lips. Feeling terrible for snapping, she immediately changed the topic. "Anyway, I've decided to work for Mr. Sinkay."

"Oh?" Inuyasha said, leaning into the car. She backed her head into her seat unsure of what to do with the proximity between his face and hers. He stared at her momentarily, her eyes fixed with his as he pulled the cigarette out of her lips.

"You shouldn't smoke." He said as he took a puff of her cigarette, smiling.

Kagome took notice of his fangs and tried to shake a perverted mental image of what he could do with them. She hated admitting it but she was attracted to him.

"Oh...and you should?" she said taking the cigarette back.

"Yeah well, I'm not human, I won't get cancer." he said.

"It's what I'm hoping for." she scoffed.

"Oh please, Kagome." he said as he looked towards the mall entrance. He saw Kikyo, Kagura and Ayame standing out front, holding a numerous amount of bags. Kikyo waved at him to come over and help them. He sighed and looked at Kagome and smiled.

"Life isn't as bad as you're making it out to be. This little brooding act and disdain for life is a desperate call for attention. Stop being a little girl and grow up."

"Excuse me?"

Before Kagome could protest, he left. What a jerk, just when she thought they were getting along, he had to go and say something dumb, just like a fuckin' prep, she thought.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
The next morning was rough. Sango had to pry Kagome out of bed. The girls had gone to sleep real late after decorating their room. They hung up posters of their favorite bands, rearranged their beds and stocked their vanity with hair product and Urban Decay makeup.

"Dude, wake up." Sango shook her drooling friend.

"Mmm" Kagome groaned, as she rolled over and wrapped the blanket over her head.

Sango shook her again as she glanced her Jack the skeleton watch.

"Dude, we are going to miss first period and I need to get coffee or I won't make it five minutes into Mrs. Lee talking."

"Just go without me." Kagome uttered, then yawned. "I quit."

"Yeah, ok." Sango snatched the blankets off and threw it on the floor. "Get the hell up and stop being a bum."

Kagome forced herself up into a sitting position and rubbed her eyes. She dropped her hands and glared at Sango.

"We shouldn't have broken night. That was a terrible idea."

"You're the one who kept us up, talking about Inuyasha all night. Blame yourself." Sango said, grabbing her flat iron and straightening a red streak in her hair.

Kagome sighed and got out of bed. She walked over to her closet and grabbed a white tank top and a black skirt. She jumped into the shower, got ready and met Sango downstairs.

Sango and Sota were in the kitchen eating breakfast that Naraku had helped prepare with her mother. He was in a robe that said _'His'_ across his back. Her mother was squeezing fresh oranges for the juice, and wore a robe that said _'hers'._

"You gotta be fuckin' kidding me..." Kagome said as she grabbed a straw from the counter and stuck it in her mouth, she began to chew on it as she sat down.

"Guys, finish your breakfast already so we can leave." Kagome spat, slouching with her legs open.  
"Kagome, eat some breakfast, and for God's sake, sit like a lady and close your legs.." her mother demanded.

"You should take your own advice." Kagome replied, and instantly regretted it.

Everyone looked at her in shock as her mother back slapped her hard in the face. Her mother was wearing a ring and it grazed Kagome's face.

"Oh my god..." her mother clasped her mouth. She hesitated for a second and extended her hand to touch her face. "I'm so sorry, honey, I didn't mean that. Let me take care of that." she said as she tried to dab the cut with a napkin.

"Don't' touch me." Kagome cried, slapping her mother's hands away from her face. "We have to go." She shot a scowl at Sota and Sango, who immediately dropped their forks and stood up. Ignoring her mother's pleads and apologies, they all walked out and got into the car. Sota handed Kagome a napkin and Sango just stared.

"You ok?"

"Sango, I just got hit in the face, how do you think I'm ok?" Kagome gritted.

"Jeez, calm down, for fuck sake, I was just asking."

Kagome dropped Sota off at school and drove off to their school. She entered the parking lot and parked right by the same viper from yesterday.

"I need a minute. Go ahead inside, I'll meet you—"Kagome said while Sango snatched her things in rage and got out of the car. She curled her nose, glaring as she slammed the door shut.

Kagome took out her notebook, and began to finish the essay that was due today. She never bothered interviewing Koga so she had to think what she could say about him without receiving a failing grade. She couldn't think of anything so she was going to have to lie through her teeth. Sensing movement from her peripherals, she looked out to the viper beside her, Inuyasha and Kikyo were making out. Inuyasha had noticed her looking and stopped right away.

Kagome rolled her eyes in disgust and shoved her book into her bag. She was going to have to write it once she got to class.

Inuyasha walked into class ten minutes after the bell, and in the middle of someone's presentation. As soon as that person was finished, Kagome went up.

"Hey…" she started, and then a moment of silence. Everyone just stared at her and she sighed. "The name's Kagome and my partner is Koga. Koga wants to be an astronaut when he grows up, he likes the color blue and loves taking long walks on the beach. He struggles with his identity and has pondered gender reevaluation and-"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Koga spat and stood up from his desk. Mrs. Lee waved for him to sit down and shushed him. "But—"

"SHH!" Mrs. Lee glowered.

"and listens to country music. Thank you." Kagome finished. Obviously not one word was true, but it was over with, the fate of her grade rested upon the teacher now. Koga shook his head, frowning but then laughed, slightly amused.

"Alright, I see how it is." He smirked as she took a seat beside him. She smirked back and then shrugged.

The teacher jotted down on her sheet and then asked Sango to come up.

"Waddup, I'm Sango, and my loser partner is Miroku. Miroku is the most perverted guy I've ever met. I believe that an alien penis has more common sense than he does. But, the assignment was to get to know him well so we went to his house, had a few drinks, and, well, let's just say…I got to know him real well." Sango winked towards Kagura. Miroku's mouth practically dropped to the floor. He stared in horror at Kagura and shook his head. She frowned and shook with rage as she looked away toward the blackboard.

Sango and Kagome exchanged derisive grins. The class began to murmur. Next was Sesshomaru.

"My partner is Inuyasha, he and I are siblings. He is 17", Sesshomaru uttered under his breath and then looked at Mrs. Lee.

"Um…that's it?" she asked, hoping it wasn't. It was.

"There's nothing more to say." he said calmly, walking back to his chair.

"Alright then…um, next, Inuyasha." Mrs. Lee continued.

"I have stood up all night trying to find words to describe my brother. It was hard so I looked in a thesaurus: Arrogant, Nefarious, Malevolent, Spiteful, and then I thought of my own words, Prick, Asshole, Jerk, Anti-Christ…"

"Ok. Inuyasha, we get the point, please sit down."

Sesshomaru's face was stern but he squinted, sending an ominous vibe towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha returned the look as he sat down. That went well.

Mrs. Lee sighed to herself.  
"Ok, I do not care to hear the rest, it would appear getting to know each other was a bad idea. Everyone can put their questionnaire on my desk for grading. I'm just going to say this out flatly, I don't care if you guys don't like each other, you're stuck with the person you're assigned to so I suggest you deal with it."

The class groaned.

"Right now, talk amongst yourselves while I grade, keep it down though. I have to ponder my next assignment. This will account for 25% of your grade.

Koga turned towards Kagome and smiled. She was ignoring him, listening to her Ipod and doodling in her notebook. He observed her, making it obvious to get her attention but she wouldn't entertain him. She had a nice body, long legs covered in black boots, a short skirt that went up so high, her hips were very close to revealing itself. Her white tank top clanged so tightly to her busty frame, he could see the black bra underneath it. The strap of her black bra hung loose off her shoulders teasing him. He licked his lips and stared at her pouty lips, he just wanted to gnaw on them. Although she was an outcast, he wanted her. A little fling wouldn't hurt his reputation.

Besides, things have gotten so boring for him and Ayame. He needed fresh meat, and no one has yet claimed her.

"So my interview was very interesting, you have quite the imagination." His gaze fixed back down on her bust.

"Yeah...I was going to say you had pedophiliac tendencies but I figured that was much. This prissy school couldn't handle such a thought."

"Well, I'm glad you took that approach." He sighed. "But I assure you of one thing, I am very comfortable with my identity. I'm far from confused, you should let me show you."

"I'll pass." She said, not looking up to see the frown that took over his smile. He forced a smile back and leaned closer. "So…I'm curious, what happened to your face?"

Kagome wasn't going to hide it. "My mother hit me."

"Oh…" Koga said. "Well, I usually respect women but if she touches that pretty face again, she'll have to answer to me."

Miroku nudged Inuyasha and pointed at Koga.

"Look at Koga's face..." Miroku laughed. "I recognize that face...it's a face of a determined man."  
Inuyasha stared coldly, still upset by Sesshomaru's comment. He stared at Koga as he undressed Kagome with his eyes. Something about it made him uneasy. He felt heat rising and his eyes lighten with rage.

"Dude, you alright?" Miroku asked, examining his best friend.

Inuyasha snapped out of it and looked at Miroku.

"Uh huh...yeah, I'm hungry."

"Dude, you're speaking my lingo, I could go for a big fat juicy clogging artery cheeseburger...I mean, I won't be satisfied unless I get a mini heart attack while I eat it." Miroku drooled.

Inuyasha chuckled but couldn't stop looking at Koga and Kagome. Kagome was actually smiling, and there seemed to be interest in her eyes.

The bell rang and the class bolted for the door at once. Students conglomerated out in the hallway, talking over what to have for lunch or where the next hot party was at.

"So, what was that about in class?" Sango asked.

"What, me and Koga? Nothing." Kagome half smiled.

"Uh huh...It seemed to me you guys were having mind sex." Sango said hoarsely, then went into coughing fits. "I gotta stop smoking."

"Oh come on, we were just talking and well...he asked me out to hang, just to hang though." Kagome said quickly hoping Sango didn't catch that last line.

"Hang? Seriously? The dude's a prep and I think he's with that girl with the red hair." Sango warned.

"Yeah, he said he wasn't seeing anyone and besides, it's just hanging out, we're not going to fuck, why do you think I'm a whore?"

"Why do I have a feeling this is some scheme to lose this virginity of yours?" Sango joked.

"Well…this virginity is becoming too much of a burden." Kagome said. "But I'm not that desperate. I mean, he's cute but…"

"But you don't want to lose it to him, though. He's alright." Sango snarled.

"You don't think he's cute?" Kagome asked, seeing Inuyasha at the end of the hall. He stared back at her and then looked away toward Kikyo.

"Yeah...but the guy seems shady, Kagome." Sango followed Kagome's gaze and saw Inuyasha. She smirked.

"So what? Since when do you care who I lose it to? He can use me if he wants, it's just sex."

"You used to care. You said you wanted it to be with someone you love."

"Well, I don't care anymore." Kagome shrugged.

Sango laughed and shook her head. "Dude, it's your body, whatever. Just don't do anything you're going to regret is all I'm saying"

Kagome ignored her. It's true, she didn't want to have sex with Koga but she hoped it would make her feel better. Moving to Lamefalls was bad enough, and now with her mother's new beau living with them, she didn't want to go home. She needed any reason not to go. Koga was the last person in the world she wanted to screw. At that moment, a nerdy looking guy holding a camera passed her with bad acne staring perversely at her cleavage. Scratch that, that guy would be the last person she would screw.

She sighed as she sat down at the table where she and Sango usually sat at. She touched her cut and winced. At least the bleeding had stopped. She just felt like doing horrible things to herself, disrespect her body and destroy anything in her path. She was tired of watching good people get used. It seemed the world favored the wicked. She then realized in that moment it was a use or be used world, kill or be killed. What a waste, she thought. This place was the perfect painted picture of her nightmare. She'd be happier if everyone was suffering, at least it would be real, feel real. Feel less lonely.

Koga, Inuyasha and Miroku sat at their table, the girls haven't shown up yet, probably powdering their noses. Koga leered at Kagome, letting her know he wanted her. Inuyasha started to get annoyed. He decided to bring a topic up to change the mood.

"So, ...you guys heard about Mrs. Namuro's sex change?" Inuyasha asked, taking a bite out of his burrito.

"I'm so going to have that girl screaming my name." Koga said, his tone cocky.

So much for changing the mood.

"You guys know I have a date?" Koga boasted, he shifted in his seat and faced them.

Inuyasha almost choked on his burrito, Miroku laughed at him.

"Dude, what about Ayame?" Miroku asked.

"What about her?" Koga scowled. "What she doesn't know can't hurt her. Besides, you shouldn't talk, I can see you all up on the other one even though Kagura giving you the stink eye."

Inuyasha scoffed and got up. He couldn't listen to this. Not that he cared about what Koga and Kagome would do. They have their own lives, Kagome is a big girl. The bell rang and it was back to class.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome the whole period of History. He could see what Koga was staring at. She was pretty. Yet, underneath her gothic and morbid exterior, he could also see that she was innocent. Something told him it was all an act. She'd been hurt before and was putting up a brick wall around her. He could also tell she had never been touched by any man, and for this, it made him want to protect her. He knew Koga had bad intentions, and he didn't want him to ruin what little left of hope she had for anyone. Kagome looked up from her paper and shot a scowling look at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked, a hint of annoyance but in a very calm manner.  
" I ...I wasn't. I was looking at your work.." he said, defensively.

"What work? There is nothing on my paper." Kagome replied and they both looked down at her blank notebook. Inuyasha pressed his lips tightly and looked away from her.

"Ok class, write an essay on the holocaust and if you agree with any of Hitler's perspectives."

"I admired Hitler." Kagome muttered. The class looked at her with disbelief and betrayal. Disapproving looks and comments were made at her. Inuyasha glared, another act. This girl wanted to be hated. He could tell she didn't mean it.

"How can you say that? He was a horrible man that killed many innocent people." a girl in the back said.

"That's true, he was horrible. I won't deny that. But just because you admire something, doesn't mean you agree and it's not what he did that I admire. It was his perseverance and determination. A single man, who had a motive and was able to manipulate and persuade those to follow his beliefs." Kagome said. "That kind of power…is…admirable." She said, shrugging and not caring that she had offended everyone in that room.

"You're sick. He corrupted the minds of those who were weak!" shouted another girl, who was undoubtedly offended.

Kagome sighed, ignoring the contempt looks being thrown her way. "He corrupted those, who were German to think they were the elite race and he was Austrian. He had great power, it was just unfortunate he went the negative route."

Inuyasha eased up. He understood where she was going with it. It was obvious though, she wanted to stir everyone up with controversy. He could feel her pain. He had to give her credit for her courage. Everyone opposing her and she still stood by her opinion. This is a girl who would die by her sword.

"You all have good arguments...but remember, in the end, they are only opinions."

The bell rang and everyone left staring at Kagome with hatred. If she didn't have enemies before, she definitely had them now. She just shrugged it off and packed her bag.

"You guys decided on the offer." Mr. Sinkay asked, taking notice of the scratch on Kagome's face. He said nothing about it.

"I'll take it." Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison. They glanced at each other warily.

"Great, I assume you have cars. You can follow me to the University and I can discuss the duties there." Mr. Sinkay said, grabbing his suitcase.

Crap, thought Kagome. Sango is waiting for a ride home. How was she going to pull that off? Once Kagome got into the parking lot, Sango was waiting by the car.

"Sango, I have to go to work, I can't drive you home." Kagome said.

"What? How do you have to work right now? What kind of heads up is that? And how am I supposed to get home?" Sango said folding her arms. "Why don't you just drive me home and then go to work?"

"Well, I have to follow Mr. Sinkay, he's going to go over our duties. I don't have time to drive you home to come back to follow him."

"Ugh! So what am I supposed to do? Why don't I drive you?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "How am I supposed to get back? You're going to pick me up? Isn't Orphan black finale on tonight?"

Sango scoffed and paced back and forth, she looked around the deserted place, and there was no bus stop nearby, no subway system. Lame falls sucked!

"Ahem." Inuyasha interrupted. "How about this… Sango, you take Kagome's car. She can come in my car and I drive her home. Then later today, you guys can discuss the matter of transportation between yourselves."

Kagome glared at him evilly. He was right. She turned towards Sango holding her keys in her hand. "Sango, if you so much put even a scratch…"

"Yeah yeah, you'll murder and torture me in ways beyond contemplating and no one will ever hear from me." Sango spat as she snatched the keys. Kagome stared as Sango got in the car and peeled out, hitting a pothole on the way out, scratching the bottom bumper. _I'm going to kill her._

Kagome hesitantly got into Inuyasha's viper. It smelled of his cologne. He asked her if she wanted to air conditioner on and asked what kind of music did she want on but she had told anything was fine. Inuyasha put one of his playlists on as he put the car in gear and got out of the parking lot.

"You like Breaking Benjamins?" Kagome asked, her mouth agape.

"Uh huh..." Inuyasha said, making no attempt to elaborate.

"Oh...didn't know." Kagome murmured.

"How would you? You don't know me." he replied, shooting a side glance at her and kept his eyes on the road.

"You just don't look like you listen to this type of music." She shrugged.

"Am I supposed to dress a certain way to listen to certain type of music?"

"No, I didn't say that." Kagome retorted with the same annoyed tone he had.

"Yeah, but that's how you think." Inuyasha stated, and Kagome shot him a dirty look.

"Oh, so all of a sudden you're in my mind?" she spat.

"No, I'm going based on your response. You looked shocked and then went ahead to say I don't _look_ like I listen to them." Inuyasha pointed out. "I think it's a safe assumption to make."

"I just didn't expect it is all." she said, defeated. "Sorry if I offended you."

"Honestly not offended. Just making conversation. Now, would the assumption be different, if I were wearing, all black, chains hanging everywhere, piercings and making short and poetic comments on how I hate the world and my mother who birthed me?"

"Ok, you made your point. Yes, I guess I was stereotyping. You happy?" Kagome spat turning up the volume not wanting to further their conversation.

Once they arrived at the University, Mr. Sinkay had led them to a small office where they would be working. It was small, with two desks facing each other. Books and paper were scattered around, pile of boxes filled the room, making it hard to walk through.

"Alright, so I need you both to label these books, log them into the spread sheet and send them to the library. I have very delicate relics in a few boxes, just make sure to box them cautiously and prepare them for shipment. Also, if any of you are good with computers, I need help managing our catalogues and filtering out daily inquiries. There is a tiny exhibit down the hall, and some of the artwork and figurines are on sale, so make sure you do proper inventory at the end of the night. Here's my number, I'm usually in class from 5pm-8pm so in case of emergency, call me up, it'll take me twenty minutes to get here. Have fun, thanks for all your help!"

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other after he left and scanned the room.

"Hmph…"he smirked. "What did we get ourselves into?"

Kagome smiled and they began to work.

*****Please review****

**Instagram:**

** procrastiwriter_**


	6. Chapter 6

_*Written in 2004; Edited 2019*_

**Chapter 6**

Kagome and Inuyasha sat at their desks and began working. The room was filled with silence other than the sounds of paper rustling and an old and rusty fan that screeched every time it rotated toward Inuyasha's side of the room. Inuyasha grimaced at the piercing noise, his ears twitching as he tilted his head. Kagome looked up from her desk every so often to look at Inuyasha when he wasn't looking. He was deep in thought, his brows furrowing as he concentrated at the computer screen. She looked at his twitching ears and smirked. They were cute. If Sango heard her say that out loud, she would have ripped her apart relentlessly. She wasn't attracted to demons for a really long time, ever since her last year of middle school when she dated a cat-demon named Katzo, who had a serious case of obsessive compulsive disorder, at first she went out with him for mere entertainment, but eventually, it became tedious and annoying. On their "tragic breakup" after 3 1/2 days, Katzo would just stand out of her classroom and stare at her but wouldn't come in because he had a fear of small rooms. After another week of wailing and lamenting, he gave up and found a girl that was a hypochondriac. They were a match made in heaven.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha. He grew frustrated and threw a paperweight at the screeching fan making Kagome flinch. She shot a scowl at him as she returned her gaze to her desk and grabbed a box.

"Nice, now we have no breeze. It's humid in here." She scoffed.

"Yeah well, it didn't screech towards you, now did it?" Inuyasha replied. "If you're so hot, why don't you just take that damn hoody off?"

"Are you trying to imply something?" Kagome smiled devilishly.

"No" Inuyasha looked disinterested. "Stay hot and pass out from heat exhaustion, I could care less."

Kagome sucked her teeth and got back to unpacking one of the boxes. The room went silent again.

"So...heard you have a date with Koga." Inuyasha said, his eyes not breaking from the screen.

"Yeah, what about it?" Kagome cocked a brow.

"Nothing. Just be careful. He's used to getting what he wants."

"Is that so?" Kagome mocked. "You care about little ol' me?"

"Whatever, just saying because you're new and all, and don't know what's going on, I really don't care."

"Right…well, I don't care that you don't care. I'm a big girl, I know what I'm doing."

"Whatever you say." Inuyasha shrugged.

For the rest of the day, Kagome and Inuyasha did not talk. It was very awkward. They brushed past each other a couple of times to stock the shelves. Even the car ride home was quiet. After Inuyasha dropped Kagome off, he heads home. He parked in the driveway that lead to his three- story manor. He saw other cars as well parked on the lawn, most that he didn't recognize. _Father's business partners must be in there_. Inuyasha scoffed as he was hoping he could make it to his room without anyone noticing him. The maid opened the door and greeted Inuyasha.

"Good evening, Master Inuyasha..." she smiled.

Inuyasha smiled back and asked if his father or brother were around.

"Yes, sir. They are in the meeting room, would you like me to get them for you?" she said, suppressing a grin.

"That's not funny, Ms. Kaede I'll be in my room." he said as he walked up the stairs, he turned back and faced her. "Oh...and—"

"Yes, Master Inuyasha, I never saw you. Oh, and your girlfriend called nine times, please call that poor girl back, for the sake of everyone's patience here." she pleaded as she walked back into the kitchen.

"I really don't feel like talking to anyone right now, Mrs. K, but I'll call her so she can stop. Meet you later at midnight, the usual?" He turned back up the stairs.

"Lucky charms and scrabble, you know you owe me?" the old lady muttered over her shoulder as she walked back into the kitchen. Inuyasha was the only member of the house she liked. She practically raised him after his mother died. His father and brother were kind and mannerly yet never talked to her in any other way other than the help. Inuyasha at least was cordial, tried to get to know who she was.

Sesshomaru and his father walked out of an office along with five other men. All in business suits. They escorted them out into the lobby.

"I apologize for the absence of my younger son. He is still working to get his priorities straightened." said his father. Sesshomaru remained stoic by his side, standing tall and obedient.

The other men acknowledged this. One with long red hair buttoned his blazer.

"Well, at least you have one good boy here that can take over the company. It is unfortunate we couldn't meet Inuyasha, hopefully we can before we close this deal. I do believe Sesshomaru is highly capable of running things, but as per our agreement…we will close once Inuyasha is on board."

"I assure you, he will be present for the closing."

Sesshomaru looked at everyone impatiently. He wanted to end this night already. He led them out the door. "Good evening, gentlemen."

Once everyone left, he followed his father into the kitchen. "Father, I have feared that you have gone soft on Inuyasha."

His father sighed as he followed Sesshomaru to the kitchen, he saw Ms. Kaede cleaning the kitchen counter.

"Ms. Kaede." He cleared his throat. "Have you seen Inuyasha, I thought I heard him come in."

"No, Lord Inu Taisho, I…uh...didn't. Maybe you heard the television, you know I have that dreadful thing blaring because of my bad hearing." she said, averting his eyes. She was always bad at lying. Especially to Lord Inu Taisho, he was extremely intimidating.

Coincidentally, Inuyasha shuffled into the kitchen with his pajamas on, listening to his IPod. Not noticing his dad and Sesshomaru, he bobbed his head and took one earbud out.

"Ms. Kaede, If my dad asks about me, tell him—" Inuyasha paused, seeing two pairs of amber eyes scowling at him.

Lord Inu Taisho glared back at Ms. Kaede in disbelief and disappointment, making her extremely nervous. She bowed her head and went to scrub the sink, giving one last look of sympathy at Inuyasha. Feeling the ominous energy in the kitchen, she stopped scrubbing.

"Oh, would you look at that, someone made a mess in the garden, I must go clean it." She blurted, not waiting for anyone to respond as she darted out the door. For an old lady, she was fast.

Inu Taisho and Sesshomaru paid no mind to her, their scowls never leaving Inuyasha.

"And where were you?" his father demanded. Sesshomaru shot a pleasing grin at him.

"I was…at work." Inuyasha said, carelessly as he opened the fridge. He grabbed condiments to make himself a sandwich.

"You were what?" his father asked, looking perplexedly at Sesshomaru. "A job?"

"I believe that is what I heard." Sesshomaru nodded, his expression didn't move but Inuyasha could feel a hint of confusion as well coming from him. What, pray tell, occupation have you sought?"

"Reception at Shikon University."

Sesshomaru and his father snorted. When they realized he wasn't joking, they both leaned forward.

"Why on earth would you get a job?" his father interrogated.

"Let alone a position of a commoner." Sesshomaru scoffed.

"Because I wanted to? Maybe I don't want to mooch off dad!" Inuyasha spat.

"I beg your pardon?" Sesshomaru stepped forward. His father pressed his hand against his chest to hold him back. "I'll have you know that I invested my trust years ago and at least one of us cares to continue father's legacy when he dies."

Inu Taisho tilted his head. "Don't you mean if I die?"

Sesshomaru didn't bother correcting himself. He kept his fiery gaze on Inuyasha, wishing his father would release his hand.

"Inuyasha, I am so disappointed. You knew this meeting was important! We could have closed tonight but you decided to get some job that pays what , ten dollars an hour?" his father glanced at Sesshomaru for assurance. He just shrugged.

"Actually, it's eight dollars an hour." Inuyasha murmured under his breath.

"Good God, he can't be serious." Inu Taisho laughed, dryly.

"Yeah yeah, nothing is ever good enough unless we're making millions, right? It's always about money." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He finished making a sandwich and took a bite.

"Of course it is." Sesshomaru raised his head and adjusted the lapel of his suit.

"Inuyasha, whatever phase you are going through, get over it quickly. Do me a favor, call your girlfriend before she ruins our partnership with her father. Remember, you make her happy, you make her father happy"

Inuyasha took a few more bites of his sandwich and looked at both of them with contempt.

"Don't worry, dad. Everyone else's happiness matters before mine. I learned that at a very young age. I won't disappoint. I'll call her in a bit."

"I hope you do come to your sense…if you know what's best for our family." His father said, turning around. Sesshomaru gave him one last dirty look before following him out of the kitchen.

Inuyasha finished his sandwich and pressed his hands against the counter as he looked down into the empty sink, his thoughts running amok.

Ms. Kaede came back into the kitchen, looking around to see if his father or Sesshomaru were around. She held a phone to her chest.

"Master Inuyasha, my apologies but Ms. Kikyo is on the phone…again." she said.

"Noooo...Ms. Kaede, I told you I wasn't here!" Inuyasha whispered tersely

. "Oh...I forgot, Master Inuyasha, I'm so sorry." Ms. Kaede said feeling badly.

"Ugh…it's fine, Mrs. Kaede. I have to talk to her sooner or later." He grabbed the phone and walked back to his room. "Hey." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose dreading to hear her voice.

"Hey there yourself!" she roared. "Where were you?!"

"I was working. I told you this." Inuyasha said. "I texted you before my phone died."

"Working?" she said in disbelief. "With who, your father said you weren't home!"

He wasn't surprised, she never listened. It's like it went through one ear and out the other. If it wasn't about her, it didn't matter.

"I told you I'd be working with Mr. Sinkay for a bit. Stop badgering me. Is this why you're calling? Because I'm not in the mood to fight."

"So, is that where you were, are you sure? Because Ayame said that Suki who told Mika who then told Ayame that she saw you driving with that bitchy girl from our class, Kagome!" she screamed into his ear, her voice reaching an abnormal octave.

He winced as he pulled the phone inches away from his ear and talked.

"You're two-timing me!" Kikyo cried.

"Would you stop, I am not! Kagome and I work in the same place, you can ask the teacher if you don't believe me. This is ridiculous, look, I have to go. I'm...tired" Inuyasha said hanging up the phone, not letting her answer.

What was wrong with him, why was he suddenly acting so cold with Kikyo? He kept brushing her off the past few days. He couldn't understand it. He felt different around her now, lately he just gets annoyed with her, and when they kiss or made love, he felt nothing. Now he wondered if he had ever felt anything in the first place. He couldn't make sense of it. She was the prettiest girl in the school and they had been together for so long. Wait, why did he say _was _the prettiest? He shook his head. He was just tired. He had to get sleep.

***Author's note***

**Sorry for the short chapter. Not sure what I was thinking then. ::shrugs::**

**Next chapter coming up shortly.**


	7. Chapter 7

****MATURE AND DISTURBING CONTENT WARNING*** **

**chapter 7**

_Dear Diary:  
So going to this hellhole of a school is exactly what I expected but it's the least of my worries. Some loser my mother has been apparently dating behind our back, is living in my house! What kind of parent springs this up on their kids shortly after a divorce? My dad was literally living with us short of a month ago. Yet, my mother, the ho bag has been dating this dickhead for six months? And it was only a few days ago I met him for the first time? And I'm the one with issues?_

_Can you tell me what kind of shit is that? She's not even going to try harder with the father of her children. She's just going to give up and sink so low? She must be desperate. And the audacity that she expects me to be all diddly daddly, fuckin' prancing around like mary fuckin' poppins, as if all is perfect in the world._

_She drags me from my hometown, where everything I wanted was a train stop away. All because she made millions on that stupid book of hers, "X-Married life." I read the fuckin' book, what a load of shit. Half the things she wrote in there, she didn't do. Damn writers and their lies!_

Kagome sighed as she got out of the shower. She rubbed the residue from the mirror and stared at her reflection. She stared at the cut on her face that her mother " accidently" caused with her ring. She glared at her reflection feeling the last of her emotions slip away from her. Her damp purple hair stuck on her face and she brushed the strands back getting a clearer view. Her makeup hadn't fully washed off, but she didn't care anymore. This is her life and she had to get used to it. She wondered how she was going to go through with her date with Koga tomorrow. She wondered what he had planned. She scoffed and got dressed and headed downstairs.  
The table was silent, apart from awkward chewing and clearing of the throat.

"So, girls, how is school?" Naraku asked, casting a smile across the table.

"It was great." Sango muttered, then fixed her gaze at Kagome.

Kagome didn't reply. All she did was glare at everyone as she toyed with her peas and whatever weird concoction was slopped on her plate. Her mother had taken on a new approach using 'organic' and farm to table products which she didn't care for. Obviously, this was Naraku's influence.

"Are you passing?" Naraku continued to make conversation.

"It's a little too soon to tell, we just started yesterday?" Kagome scoffed as she gulped down her water.

"Right." Naraku tittered. "How silly of me."

"So...uh...the food is delicious, Mrs. Higurashi..." Sango said, her tone sweet and forced.  
Kagome grimaced then rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Sango dear, thank you. You know you can call me Namie if you'd like. I mean, you're living here and have known me since you were younger."

Sango giggled. "True, Namie."

Kagome wanted to slit her wrists right there on the table. This dinner was torment.

"I'm done. I'm going to bed." Kagome said shooting up from the table, grabbing her plate and cup noisily as she dragged her feet to the sink.

"Already?" her mother said.

"Yep…gotta get up early and Sango's done too." Kagome added, as she reached over Sango to grab her plate right before she forked a vegetable.

"I am?" Sango said perplexedly.

Kagome frowned and Sango sighed.

"Of course I only had a few bites of vegetables but I'm so full." Sango said, as though she was reading a script. She followed Kagome up to their room.

"What the fuck is up with you? Nice dinner, Mrs. Higurashi? ahyuck!" Kagome mocked.

"Oh, come on, I was trying to be nice! I mean, your mom letting me stay here and all it's the least I could do." Sango retorted as she got into bed.

"and you were being nice to the prick!" Kagome shut off the light then fought with the covers as she got into bed.

"Kagome…" Sango sighed. "on some serious shit, your ass needs to get laid. All this repressed virginity aggression isn't good for you, you'll go bat shit, seriously, I saw a documentary on it and it wasn't pretty."

Kagome scoffed. "Well, I'm working on it anyway with Koga, so shut the hell up so I can get to sleep."

The room went silent.

"Kagome?" Sango whispered.

"what?" Kagome frowned in the darkness.

"Aren't you going to say goodnight to me?" Sango teased. She was pushing it. 

" Kiss my ass, Sango."

"In your dreams, bitch." Sango smiled as she turned to her side and fell asleep within a few minutes. How did she do that? Kagome tossed and turned most of the night.

Kagome had a crappy night of sleep so she was the first to be awake. She had taken her time to get dressed since it was two hours before their alarm would go off. She made a fist and knuckled Sango on the temple, not so hard but enough to get an ow and a rise out of her.

"What the shit!" Sango shot up, angrily, rubbing her head.

"Oh, hey, good morning!." Kagome chirped, taking a sip of coffee.

Sango did a double take as she got out of bed.

"Boy, don't you look like shit." she chuckled.

"You know. You are such a great friend. Did I tell you that?" Kagome said sarcastically.

"I know..." Sango said as she went to the closet and pulled out a black laced blouse with red trimming and a pair of black pants.

"Crap, I totally forgot. What are we going to do about the transportation thing, we didn't talk about it." Kagome sucked her teeth.

"Oh, yeah, I thought about it, Ok, my mom is sending her car to me since she doesn't use it much but it's coming Sunday. Why don't you ask that kid to drive you to work for today and then by Monday, you can have your car again. What do you think?" Sango said, giving herself a slight pat on her back.

"Whatever.." Kagome said. " Come on, let's go.."

" Can I finish getting dressed? I'm in my bra, you want me to go out like this?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." Kagome stuck her tongue out.

"This is true." Sango raised her index finger. "You got me there, but I don't think these preps are ready for the goods."

"Probably not." Kagome teased. "I'll wait for you downstairs."

Kagome passed the living room to grab her keys beside the front door. She walked back to the living room where she saw Naraku sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. He looked up from the newspaper and glared daggers at her and she looked back down. What kind of look is that? He did not like her, she could tell. Oh well, she didn't give a crap. She waited for Sango and Sota in the car.

School went by pretty quickly and Kagome couldn't wait till it ended. She had work from there and then her date with Koga. She couldn't help feel anxious.  
She tapped her foot impatiently in history class as she stared at the time. Inuyasha getting annoyed with this, turned to face her and leaned in close to her ear.

"Would you stop doing that? That's annoying. It won't make the time go faster." Inuyasha spat.

"Who says I'm looking at the time?" Kagome said.

"Are you kidding me? You've been looking at that thing since we got in here. You in a rush to meet someone?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"No rush." Kagome shrugged.

The bell rang and Kagome shot up.

"Yeah, sure. Not rushing, huh?" Inuyasha mocked, still looking annoyed.

Everyone left the class but Kagome and Inuyasha. Mr. Sinkay walked over to them.

"I never got a chance to tell you guys what a good job you did yesterday. Since it is Friday, don't stick around too late. You guys are available weekends too?"

Kagome nodded as did Inuyasha.

"Perfect then." Mr. Sinkay droned as he looked down at his phone. "Off you go.."  
Kagome and Inuyasha both exited the class and walked down the hallway.  
" Oh...um...can I get a ride with you? Sango needs to use my car." Kagome asked, shamefully.

"Guess you guys didn't discuss it, huh? Inuyasha mumbled.

"Yeah, we did, she is getting her own car by Monday so, it's just for today...and maybe tomorrow if Mr. Sinkay needs us." Kagome forced a grin. "Please?"

"Yeah no problem." Inuyasha muttered, bitterly.

"You sure? Because you don't look like you're okay with it. I can figure something else out."

"Nah, it's cool." He said, this time forcing a smile.

Kagome noticed the charade but ignored it and proceeded into following Inuyasha to his car.  
Kikyo was waiting beside it with a fuming frown. It turned into a big smile once she saw him.

"Hey...I know how you can make it up to me by hanging up on me last night. You can take me to the mall and then the Italian restaurant on..." Kikyo stopped as she saw Kagome.

Kagome smiled as she got into Inuyasha's car. Kikyo looked at her and then at Inuyasha for answers.

"What is this?" Kikyo spat.

"We have to go to work and her friend has her car so I'm driving her. I get out early today, so I'll call you later, bye." He gave her a light kiss on her cheek and got into his car and drove off. Kikyo frowned before returning to her group of friends to vent.

They got to work and was done before six, so they had an hour time to spare and both were quiet, doing their own thing. Kagome was picking her fingernails while Inuyasha ripped pieces of paper and balled them up throwing them into the trash can.

"So…." Inuyasha said breaking the silence.

Kagome didn't respond nor look up from her nails.

"What are you doing for your date with Koga?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why do you keep asking about my date?" Kagome asked, still not looking up from her nails.

"Making convo...so?"

"Well, I figured a movie, some dinner and then fuck, but I don't know, I feel like, just put the bullshit aside and go straight to fucking, what do you think?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha had no response. His breath literally caught in his throat as he processed what she said and widened his eyes in disbelief. When he decided to speak, his phone rang. He picked it up and answered though he didn't recognize the number.  
" Hello?" Inuyasha said low into the phone so Kagome wouldn't hear.

"I am hoping you didn't forget your meeting today with the rest of us." a soft calm voice said on the other line.

"Sesshomaru, what is it?" Inuyasha spat, once realizing who it was. "What's with the random number?

.  
" You wouldn't have picked up otherwise. Well, I guess I am left to tell father that another one of his deals will go down the drain?" Sesshomaru sighed. Inuyasha could tell his brother was probably picking at his nails and ogling his reflection in his bedroom mirror.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Alright, I'm coming." he said as he hung up the phone

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was looking at him curiously.

"Come on...we have to leave." he said.

"We are on the clock and have like an hour left,." Kagome said.

"He won't know, besides, we're done here, aren't we?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded and got her belongings. They rushed to the car and got in.

"We're going to go to my house first. I have to do something then I'll drive you home." he said not taking his eyes from the road, driving extremely fast. They drove for about twenty minutes and pulled into a driveway that was closed off by an iron gate. There was an intercom on the left and he looked into it.

"Welcome, Master Inuyasha." Said a voice on the other line. The gates opened up and he drove in. There was a mansion up a head that took a few minutes to reach. Kagome watched in awe the landscape and marble pillars. What really caught her attention was a fountain across the front door with an angel, water shooting out of its arrow.

He parked in the driveway and went inside. Ms. Kaede opened the door and looked at Kagome baffled then smiled. Kagome stared back at her, unsure whether the smile was genuine or not.

"Your father is in the room waiting for you, Master Inuyasha." Ms. Kaede said, not taking her eyes off Kagome. "You can come with me, child."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome once again and shot her a grin. " I'll be quick."

Kagome nodded and followed Ms. Kaede to the kitchen.

"So... you are?" Ms. Kaede looked over her shoulder expectantly.

"Kagome."

"and you are to Inuyasha, a friend?"

"Not even. Coworkers."

"Oh..I see...care for some tea?"

"No thank you."

"Well, you must try my cake then. I won't take no for an answer. It is so good, but no one else will eat it except for Inuyasha." Ms. Kaede sighed.

Kagome smiled but hid it quickly. Ms. Kaede cut a slice and handed the piece to Kagome.  
She took a few bites and rose her brows. It was delicious.  
Ms. Kaede smiled and stared.

"Why are you staring at me? "Kagome said flatly.

"What do you want, Kagome?" Ms. Kaede asked.

" What do you mean?"  
"Sometimes the things we think we want isn't what we need. There is something in your mind that you doubt. You should listen to it." said, then walked over to the sink to make some tea.  
Who was this lady?, Kagome thought. What was she talking about? Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by shouting followed by glass breaking.

Her head shot towards the hallway where she heard arguing.

She looked at Ms. Kaede who looked just as stunned then flinched as she heard a door slam.  
Inuyasha entered the kitchen, fuming and sat down beside Kagome.

"What is all that shouting about? " Ms. Kaede demanded.

"Sorry you had to hear that. Oh, just nonsense. Yes, cake!" Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome's plate and fork and started eating it.

" Uh...I was eating that." Kagome scowled.

"Oh, were you? Mm, tastes good, Ms. Kaede, you never seem to fail me..." Inuyasha licked the chocolate frosting off the fork. Kagome couldn't help notice how erotic it looked as his amber eyes met hers while doing it.

"Uh.."

"Oh, wait, you want this? he teased.

"Well, it was mine." Kagome uttered disapprovingly as she tried to snatch it back. Inuyasha quickly blocked her from doing so. He held down her hand with his and blocked her other hand with his arm. He was very strong. The veins in his hands protruded and Kagome found herself liking his touch.

Ms. Kaede smiled as shook her head.

"Enough with the lovers spat, kids. Let the girl have some cake, Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha, why do you have to be so cruel." Kagome squinted.

Ms. Kaede snickered. "Inuyasha is everything but cruel, Ms. Kagome. He is the sweetest thing."

"No, I'm not, Ms. Kaede. Come on, you're making me sound like a dweeb." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Oh hush!" Ms. Kaede pinched his cheeks and he scrunched his face then smiled. 

Kagome watched how close he was with his maid and she realized she was looking at him differently. She had a motherly influence over him and she could tell he adored her. She snapped out of her daze and looked at the time.

"Inuyasha, can we leave? Koga's going to pick me up soon at my house." Kagome said.

Inuyasha's smile faded as he set his fork down and nodded.

"Oh yeah, sure. Let's go."

Ms. Kaede noticed the shift in his mood right away and stared with concern as she watched them both get up to leave.  
Inuyasha grabbed his keys and was out the door, Kagome said goodbye to Ms. Kaede and followed

They didn't say much on the way to her house and to both their surprise, Koga was already waiting there, on her driveway, leaning against his black Porsche, looking very well dressed in his white button down over ripped denim jeans.

Inuyasha snuck a glance toward Kagome and noticed a smile on her face. He parked the car and she got out. She walked towards Koga.

"Hey, sorry, we just got out of work. I'll be really quick." She said, then shot up to her house to change.  
Koga nodded and walked over to Inuyasha's car.

"Yo...what's up, Muttface?" he rasped.

"Yo, yourself." Inuyasha nodded. "What are you crazy kids going to do?" Inuyasha asked, trying to hide the uneasy feeling that was festering inside of him.

"Oh you know my routine, movies, dinner...and dessert." Koga cackled.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow, trying to hide his contempt. The muscles in his chin tensed as he looked up into Kagome's bedroom. He knew it was her bedroom because her and Sango were looking out the window. They were quiet for a few minutes so Inuyasha put his car into drive.

"Yeah well, I'm going to go..." Inuyasha said. Before he could say goodbye, Kagome came out of the house. Inuyasha froze as he stared at her coming down the driveway. She wore a black lacey dress that was extremely short. It was sexy but he didn't like her wearing such thing hanging out with Koga. Deep concern plagued him but he shrugged. This wasn't his problem.

Inuyasha snuck another look and took note how long her legs were considering she was petite. Her dark purple hair had been tousled with mousse. Koga was nearly drooling and it started to really bother Inuyasha. This was making him sick.

"Anyway, I'm out. Later" Inuyasha said as he peeled out of there not waiting for their response.

Koga stared at Kagome, his icy blue eyes tracing her body. His eyes fell on her legs and her revealing thighs.

"That dress is dangerous." He said, huskily. His tone was laced with lust.

He opened the door for her as she slid into her seat. He closed the door and chuckled to himself as he anticipated what was to come. He got into his seat and drove away.

Inuyasha drove for a while, not wanting to go back to his house. His mind felt tortured for some odd reason. Why did she wear a dress so short? Doesn't she realize it gives the wrong impression? Even with the gothic getup, he could see right through to her She was innocent and she tried so hard to prove otherwise. He circled the same block three times before realizing what he kept thinking about. Why was he being bothered with Kagome and her wardrobe? He then realized he told Kikyo he'd see her. Crap, he thought. Why did he feel he was obligated to see her, shouldn't it be where he was yearning to see her? Now his thoughts lingered over the doubts coming into play. He drove to Kikyo's house to see her. Once he got there, Kikyo jumped on him and dragged him into the house. He felt so horrible, how she was so happy to see him and probably thinking about him all day when she hadn't even crossed his mind this entire day. She led him to her bedroom and pushed him on the bed. He felt uncomfortable and sat up on the bed, shifting himself repeatedly trying to get comfortable but it wasn't happening. She stared at him lustfully and giggled. She undressed herself and stood there naked before him. He stared and cleared his throat. She walked closer and crawled on top of him. His arms and hands were still at his side instead of roaming around her body. He didn't want to do this. She began to kiss his neck and rub his groin. His kiss must have felt awkward because she stopped and looked at him, her expression hurt.

"Is something wrong?" Kikyo said. "You're not touching me."

"No..." Inuyasha said, lying through his teeth. He needed to snap out of it. Here he was, with his naked beautiful girlfriend lying on top of him. He should seize this opportunity and what some call glorious moment. He struggled to ignore this feeling as he kissed her. He then turned her over and pinned her on the bed. He began to undress himself as he made out with her. As much as he tried, he couldn't get aroused. The kiss felt empty of any feeling. She let out moans that didn't soothe him or cheer him on. She felt like a stranger. He growled to himself, trying to get his mind right so he could get turned on and then he thought about Kagome and her dress. Instantly, he hardened. He kept his eyes closed, kissing her neck as he thrusted himself into her. He opened his eyes and his arousal almost left him. He closed his eyes again as he pretended to touch Kagome's thighs and kiss her pouty lips. Something was wrong with him as he forced himself to reach his climax, not caring that she was no where near hers. Once he finished, he got off of her, ignoring the disappointed look on her face as he got dressed.

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind. I'll see you later." He said and rushed out of her house.

Kagome stared out the windshield at the rain. It began to pour, and the percussion of the rain sounded euphonious to her ears as the drops hit the hood. She felt relaxed, even with Koga sitting beside her leering without saying a word.

There wasn't much talk between them and there was a sense of awkwardness lingering in the air. She was real beautiful, he couldn't help tell himself. If she came from a reputable background and dressed better, he would even consider courting her.

He could feel himself flinch every time he had the urge to touch her legs. Instead, he thought he'd start slowly and rub her shoulders.

"You want to sit in the back. There's more room back there to relax." He said, a trace of lust in his voice that couldn't be misunderstood.

Kagome's eyes widened. She knew what he was hinting at, the problem was, she didn't think she'd find herself second guessing why she said yes to him in the first place. If she backed down now, he was surely to spread rumors about her.

"Sure…" she said, unsurely, hoping he would sense her hesitation and suggest something else, but he didn't.

They both got out of the car and pushed the front seats forward to get into the back. Once they closed the doors, they became quiet again. _This is ridiculous_, she thought. Something had to happen, and he wasn't making any moves, so she quickly gave herself a pep talk to put her big girl panties on, as Sango would say.

Rolling her eyes, she lifted her right leg up and turn over, mounting herself over his lap. She pressed her lips hard into his and they began to make out. It became intense for them as the car heated and the lust emanated between them. Koga's hands roamed freely around her body. She let out moans of pleasure as they began to rock back and forth. Her eyebrows furrowed as Inuyasha kept popping into her mind and she realized she was fantasizing kissing him. This can't be right, she thought. Why was she thinking of him?

The tease became too overwhelming for Koga, so he took the initiative of lifting her dress up and started rubbing her bare rear. His fingernail lightly tugged at her G-string as his other hand pulled down one strap of her dress. He kissed her shoulder, and for a second, it felt nice and romantic until he started to nibble with his teeth. She unbuttoned his shirt and rubbed his chest. She could feel his arousal growing between her legs. He tugged her underwear down and she jerked back.

"Um…what are you doing?" she said.

"Just eager to get you out of these, that's all." he smiled devilishly. "what's wrong? You're not wussing out, are you?"

"No…" she breathed hard, feeling her heart hammer against her chest. She dismissed it with being aroused but there was a small voice inside telling her to stop and go back home. But she didn't listen to it.

Instead, she allowed him to lay her down as he got on top of her, pushing himself between her legs. The pressure of his weight crushed her chest and she was having a hard time breathing.

_This doesn't feel right._

Damn it, Kagome, she told herself, You want this! She began to kiss his neck and pulled down his pants. He rubbed his hardened member against her lacey underwear, feeling it throb against her warm opening. Pushing her underwear aside, the tip of his shaft forced its way in but he was pushed back instantly.

"Wait!" she cried out.

"What, what is it?" Koga asked frustratedly, still kissing her as he tried to insert himself back into her.  
" I-I…I have to go home."

"You told me you had no curfew." he said, persisting on his moves and kisses.  
Kagome shrugged him off and pulled the strap of her dress back over her shoulder.

"I…I have a headache."

"Don't tell me your nervous?" Koga scoffed. "It's not like it's your first time, is it?"

Kagome didn't say anything and locked her gaze with his. His eyes narrowed and then widened.

"Holy shit, it is?" he flashed a fang as he ogled her. "and you decided you wanted me to take it? What an honor."

"No, really. I can't do this. I'm sorry."

"Oh come on, it's nothing. I'll lead you through it." He said, pushing her back down.

" I said no, Koga!"

"Ok, stop with the tease. You know you want this." He said, pushing her underwear to the side.

"I changed my mind." She said, her voice wavering as she felt his tip touch her inside.

"Uh huh…you little cocktease. I'm gonna have you screaming my name."

"Koga, I'm serious! Stop! I changed my mind."

Koga jerked his head back and tried to read her face and scowled.

"You're fuckin' kidding me?"

Kagome was frightened but she raised her chin defiantly to show she was strong and serious.

"Sorry, I just don't want to do this anymore. I changed my mind."

"You can't do that!" Koga shouted, pushing her back down.

Kagome scoffed, " Is there some rulebook saying I can't? Koga, take me home!"

Koga sat up and rubbed his temples.

"Look, Kagome." he let out a chuckle. "You don't understand…I am a guy who knows what he wants. Judging this dress you decided to wear for me, you wanted to get fucked. So, sit back and relax and let me fuck you." He smiled, but his hand gripped both her wrists and put them behind her head while the other ripped her underwear off.

Kagome screamed and tried to fight him off but he was too strong. His free hand roamed from her neck and squeezed her breasts hard as he lifted her hips up. She felt the tip of his shaft brush against her again and she screamed.

"Stop it, please!" she started to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please stop it!"

Koga was not listening.

"Stop it!" she screeched. She finally felt the weight release off her leg and was able to lift her leg and kneed him in the testicle. He let out a whimper followed by a growl. He flashed his fangs at her as he balled his hands into fists. He swung with his right and punched her in the face. Her head flew back and hit the window and he grabbed her again and continued smacking her in the face, repeatedly, over and over. Every time she tried to hit him back, he would block her.

Kagome felt her body go limp as she sobbed in defeat. She cursed herself for being so stupid. She yelped in pain when he forced two fingers inside her and thrusted repeatedly.

"Come on, get nice and wet for me." He cackled.

"Please!" she begged. "Stop!"

Kagome noticed a full bottle of Jack Daniels on the floor beside them and mustered enough strength to snatch bottle and with a full swing, broke it beside his head. The whiskey spilled out over the both of them and his listless body collapsed on top of her. He was unconscious and bleeding from the side of his head.

Still sobbing, Kagome forced him up with every bit of strength to slide out from underneath him. She didn't hesitate as she grabbed her things and got out of the car. She could have killed him but right now, she just needed to get home. She had no idea where she was, but she began to run down a desolate road. After 30 minutes of running, she came across a familiar looking house. It was Inuyasha's. She couldn't go there, but she couldn't go home. She looked horrible. Her face was bleeding, and had a few cuts, her skin was starting to bruise. She reeked of whiskey and glass shards were stuck in her hair.

She grabbed her knee length cardigan and held it closed as she walked up to the gate. It was late, probably 11pm, she couldn't tell. Her phone was dead. She stood by the bell debating if she should ring it but she looked down at her bloody hands and thought twice. There was no way she could let them see her like this. She turned back and started walking down the dark desolate road.  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes as he drove down the highway and turned onto the road that led to his house. Drops of rain splattered against his windshield and he cursed as he turned his wipers on. The streaks hindered his view as the windshield fogged. Turning his front defroster on, he began to think of Kikyo. What had just happened, why did he do something he did not want to do. He kept contemplating about the fact he kept seeing Kagome when he saw Kikyo, which was weird, since he and Kagome didn't have much going on, nor did he like her. At least, he didn't think he liked her. He sighed as he turned towards his block and noticed someone walking with their head down. His first guess was Kagome, but what was she doing here? He knew it was her as he drove closer, but it was too dark to see anything, and the rain didn't make it better. Finally, she was in view of his headlights and he could see the blood on her hands as she held her cardigan closed. He immediately stopped the car and got out.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked with concern as he went up to her and grabbed her arms. She flinched and whimpered and started to sob as she pulled back.

"It's ok, I'm sorry." He said, pulling his hands back. "It's just me. I'm not going to hurt you." He said as she continued to sob. He attempted to put his arm around her again, this time she let him. He rested his palm on the shoulder and held her close as he led her back to his car.

They drove a little further toward his gate and he ran his key fob over the scanner. The gate opened up and they drove down a long marble driveway. He had no time to ask Kagome what she was doing there but seeing the state of her, he couldn't afford anyone seeing her, especially Ms. Kaede. He decided to drive around back and enter through the den. He parked his car in the garage and opened the door for Kagome. She wouldn't move. He could see her mascara running down her face. Her lip was busted and cheek severely bruised. There was a piece of brown glass stuck in her hair but he made no attempt to remove it.

_Was she mugged? Wasn't she with Koga? He couldn't have done this, could he?_

Inuyasha felt his face tighten as he reached inside the car for her to get out.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

"No…"her voice cracked and she started to hyperventilate. " I don't want anyone…to…see me…like this."

"Hey, hey…"he said as he knelt beside her. "Look at me, come on…look at me."

He rested his hand softly on her chin to look at him. Slowly she did.

"I won't let anyone see you like this." He said. "Everyone is probably sleeping by now. We will go to my room and I'll give you some clothes to change into and we need to clean these scratches you have…on your face." He said, letting his hand fall back to his side, ignoring the biting anger that was growing inside him.

Kagome forced a nod and got out of the car.

"After you get cleaned up, I'll take you home." He said, noticing she was shivering. He took off his sweater and put it over her.

They crept their way upstairs to his room and shut the door. Kagome felt tensed, looking over her shoulder at him. Taking steps back when he'd walk closer to her. What if he was just like Koga? Would he try to force himself on her?

"Kagome, what happened to you?" he asked.

"Nothing." She murmured as sniffled. She had to get a hold of herself. Koga was Inuyasha's friend after all.

"Kagome, please talk to me." He demanded.

"P-please…just take me home."

"Tell me what happened!" he repeated.

"n-nothing, I…got mugged by some people."

Inuyasha glowered. "You're holding your phone and still have your purse. Stop it. Tell me the truth!"

Kagome lowered her head; her purple and black hair covered her face as she averted his scrutinizing gaze. He attempted to remove her cardigan and she whimpered and covered her legs.

"I was just trying to take the cardigan to put it in the wash, it's covered with glass and blo—" he paused, noticing the cuts on her face along with her shoulders. The bottom of her dress was ripped and he could see blood dripping down her legs. The blood trail disappeared up her dress and he staggered back.

"No..no..no, I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna fuckin' kill him!" Inuyasha reached for his cellphone and started to dial Koga's number. Kagome lunged forth and snatched it from him.

"What are you doing?" she said. "Don't."

"He fuckin' touched you, didn't he? He forced…himself on you?"

"No…I told you, I was jumped." She said, her gaze dropping to the floor.

"You're lying." Inuyasha gritted. "You have blood dripping down your legs!"

"I…got my period, okay? That's it! God, why are you interrogating me!"

"You think I'm fuckin' stupid to buy that lie? You have cuts and bruises on your face, Kagome. I warned you about him! I'm going to fuckin' chop his nuts off!"

"please, please stop it!" she cried. "I just need to clean up and go home, please Inuyasha. Don't."

"He can't get away with this!" Inuyasha declared. "He won't."

Kagome lunged forth to cover his mouth. Tears running down her face that turned red once it went through the bloody cuts.

"Please...be quiet. He didn't, ok...I told you, guys with masks." She tried hard to convince him but the look of disbelief made her knees weak. She collapsed to the ground and started crying.

"I'm so stupid!" she sobbed, her voice becoming hoarse. "It was my fault."

"No, Kagome. This isn't your fault." Inuyasha assured. He noticed he was rubbing her shoulders and he badly wanted to pull her into an embrace. Tell her it was going to be alright. That he would protect her. This confused him. "Did he…rape you?"

"Yes…no, not really. I don't know."

Inuyasha squinted. "What do you mean not really? Did he…force himself…in."

This was uncomfortable for the both of them. She was embarrassed and couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze.

"He didn't exactly go inside me." she said, feeling humiliated. She could tell he was baffled.

"So why are you bleeding then?" he asked, bluntly.

"He…" she stopped. "He tried to, but I didn't let him so…he...used his f-f-fingers." She started sobbing again. "Please stop asking me questions!"

"Ok, ok…" he said and lifted her up from the floor. Go use my shower and I'll find you something to wear. We will clean your cuts and…I'll take you home. Why don't you charge your phone so your parents don't send out a search party. I'm going to get the first aid kit."

"No, don't leave me…" Kagome gripped his arm.

"Hey, you're in my house. I promise you that you're safe." He said, rubbing her arm. "I'll be two minutes."

Kagome couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. He was the last person she'd expected to go to in need of aid, and the last person she expected to give her it, and here she was, feeling extremely comfortable that he was there and not wanting him to leave her side. Inuyasha stared at her and didn't know what to do. He left his room and rushed to get the first aid kit. As promised, he returned within two minutes.

Kagome went inside his bathroom and took a quick shower. His bathroom was massive and he had the most luxurious toiletries. After twenty minutes, she came out in a bathrobe and he handed her a blue pokemon t shirt and a pair of superman pajamas. It was small and looked to be kid's size.

"These were mine when I was like, ten years old. I figured it would fit you." He let out an uncomfortable chuckle. He stared at her with sympathy and felt a stab of guilt for finding her so beautiful. Her face was clean of makeup. She looked so innocent but the cuts on her face brought rage back to him. He was going to make Koga pay.

" Thank you...Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered as she grabbed the clothes and went back into the bathroom to change into it.

When she came back out, Inuyasha had made her tea.

"It's for your throat." He said, grabbing Neosporin and squeezing it over a cotton swab. He dabbed it on her forehead. His warm soft hand lifted her chin as he dabbed a little over her upper lip. Their eyes met briefly and she looked away.

"It's raining like crazy right now." He said. "I'll drive you once it stops. Are you sure you want to go home? You can stay here and I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, that's really nice of you but I should go back home."

"What are you going to tell them?" he said.

"That I got mugged." She said.

"Kagome…please. You need to tell the police."

"No." she retorted. "I can't. I don't want anyone to know. This is embarrassing enough that you know."

"I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." He said. "but I can't promise you I won't hurt Koga."

"Inuyasha, please…let's just forget about it and act like it never happened."

"That's not a good idea, Kagome." He said.

"This tea is really good." She said, trying to change the subject. "You should, uh…clean yourself up too, you have a little red smudge on your neck. Good time?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha said as he got up and looked in the mirror. He scoffed once he saw it. _Kikyo_, he thought.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**~*~*~*please Review~*~*~***

**Instagram writing account-**

** procrastiwriter_ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kagome's eye fluttered open as she stretched out her body. A deep yawn expelled as she looked up toward the ceiling as she realized right away this wasn't her room. She whipped her head to the side and cut her yawn short as she shut her mouth tight and opened her eyes wide at a sleeping Inuyasha.

"Oh no…" Kagome thought. She looked down at her Maleficent Disney watch and cursed herself. It was five in the morning; her mother was going to kill her.  
Inuyasha must have sensed movement from her because he opened his eyes and studied her confusedly. The sun shone through the sheer curtains of his bedroom window making his amber eyes look much lighter and innocent.

"Shit...we must have fallen asleep." He sighed, as he turned onto his back to stretch; a set of abs poke out from under his shirt.

"You think?" Kagome murmured and looked away before he caught her looking at him. She looked down at her lap and realized she was not in her clothes.

"Um…where are my clothes?" she said, not recalling last night very well.

Inuyasha scoffed. "What do you mean what happened? Were you drunk? They were torn and bloody, remember?"

Kagome's gaze moved toward the window, a brief harrowing image flashed across her eyes of Koga mounting her, hitting her and putting his hands in her…

"Right…" she said, clearing her throat. She swung her legs over the bed and rested her feet against the soft carpet.

Inuyasha felt a stab of remorse, seeing the cut on the side of her swollen lip, her cheek was bruised and she had scratch marks on the front of her neck and collarbone. He felt his chest cave in, taking a deep breath to calm down.

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked, walking toward his bathroom. He rummaged through the linen closet beside the door and grabbed something wrapped in plastic.

"No, I'm ok…thank you." She lowered her head for a moment then gasped when he dropped something on her lap. It was a disposable toothbrush.

"Sometimes the guys stay over and they always forget to bring the essentials so I have like a hundred of these." He smirked. It was endearing and it made her smile too.

"Thanks."

"Come on, wash up then I'll drive you home. Maybe you can sneak in before your mother notices." he said as he grabbed his keys.

Kagome mentally scoffed. "I highly doubt that."

She followed him toward the door and bumped into his shoulder blade when he stopped abruptly. He poked his head out and checked both ends of the hall to see if anyone was nearby. When he deemed the coast clear, they snuck out and down the steps without making a sound. There wasn't a chance of seeing his dad, but it was his brother he worried about. Sesshomaru didn't sleep and if he did, it was in ten-minute increments.  
They stealthily made it to the garage but once they turned on his car, the walls rattled around them. His car was not made to be quiet. He didn't wait for the car to warm up as he accelerated out of the garage before anyone saw them.

The roads were empty and the sun made its appearance at the end of the street. Its vibrant rays stung Kagome's vulnerable dry eyes. She tried her best not to think about last night but the thought of going home and having her mother interrogate her made her anxious. It wasn't so much as her mother's relentless interrogation that really had her worrying though, it was Sango's. She never let things go and she knew Kagome very well to call her out on her lies.  
Tears started to run down her cheeks and she flinched when she felt Inuyasha rest his hand on her arms.

"Listen, if you don't want to go home, you can always crash at my place. Even if it's for the weekend, so you don't have to deal with people questioning you."

"That's really nice of you but probably not a good idea."

"Are you sure? I mean the offer is there. I know you must be worried about them questioning you. I've gotten into some fights before and I know the feeling of being questioned when you don't want to talk about it."

"Why are you being nice to me? I've been such a bitch to you."

He shrugged. "I don't know...I guess because I don't really think you're a bitch."

Kagome met his eyes and he cast a subtle grin at her then looked back at the road. She really didn't want to go back home but she didn't know Inuyasha at all. Besides, he could be playing this nice boy act but have some hidden agenda. He is, was, Koga's friend, wasn't he? She looked at her cellphone and was surprised that her mother didn't call but she did get a text from Sango.

**-You owe me, bitch. I told her you were sleeping over Brittany's house. I know we don't know a Brittany but that was the first name that popped in my head. Please respond though so I don't go to Koga's house and chop off his hoo-hoo.**

"I don't want to get in your way. I'm sure your parents would question why you have a girl in your room."

"It's just my dad and my brother and they won't really notice. They're so wrapped up in their phones and obsessing over stocks to realize." He said. "Listen, I'm not going to force you so…"

"Okay." She said and he looked over.

"Ok, what?"

"Ok, I'll stay the weekend…if you don't mind."

"Oh." He said.

"You didn't expect me to say that?" she laughed, noticing his surprised expression.

"You are a bit unpredictable." He said. "so I didn't expect anything. You know, Mrs. Kaede has excellent remedies for bruises and cuts. She has this cream that she makes herself, and the cut or bruise goes away in a day."

"Mrs. Kaede…" Kagome droned. "Your maid?"

"Well, she's more than that to me. Mrs. Kaede raised me."

"Sorry…"

"It's ok."

"Won't your girlfriend mind?" Kagome asked, looking at the hickey on his neck.

Inuyasha seemed to tense as he looked out of his window. He pouted his lips then shrugged his shoulder again. "What is there to mind? You're just staying over."

"Um…a strange girl sleeping in the same bed as you?" Kagome pointed out.

"We didn't do anything." He uttered defensively.

"Uh huh…" Kagome squinted. "You wouldn't feel a certain way about a guy sleeping in the same bed as your girlfriend?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to recant then closed it when he thought carefully.

"I guess I see your point."

They were quiet the rest of the drive until they pulled up to her house. Kagome stared at the house, craning her neck at her mother's bedroom window to see if there was any movement. It was almost six in the morning. Her mother usually got up at 7am.

"Hopefully they're sleeping…" she uttered under her breath. Inuyasha nodded as he turned off the car. He sighed, bowed his head and closed his eyes for a minute then opened them.

"They are..." Inuyasha said as she got out of the car.

"I'll just be ten minutes." Kagome whispered as she tiptoed across the yard.

The house was entirely quiet when she opened the door. Thankfully it didn't creak as she gently closed it shut. She crept up to her room and slipped inside. Sango was snoring lightly. She grabbed a few tops and pants from her closet, toiletries and makeup as she thought about what she was doing. This was crazy, she thought. Staying at Inuyasha's house, in his bedroom. A very big part of her ruled this as the dumbest thing she was about to do but the very small part of her thinking of what she could tell her mother to justify the bruises on her face; the end result was inevitable, her mother would bring in the authorities.

"You're in trouble." Sango grumbled from under the blankets. Kagome gasped as she whipped her head over her shoulders seeing Sango pulling the covers down, revealing a set of squinting and judging eyes. "You little ho." she smirked. "Where are you going at five in the morning?"

"It's six."

"Whatever, it's still disgustingly early."

"Um…I really need you to not ask too many questions right now."

Sango sat upright and stared at her through the dark room. Though they could only see each other's silhouette, Sango reached over to her nightstand and turned on the lamp.

"What happened?" she asked. Kagome could sense the concern in her voice. It was very unlike her to have that kind of reaction.

"Noth-"

"Don't even think about lying because I will kick you down the stairs and make it look like an accident."

Kagome bit her lip from laughing. "Ok, Sango…please. None of this is going to make sense and I really need you to-"

"Did that fuckin' wolf do this?" Sango gritted.

"Sango, I need you to cover for me. Tell my mom I'm staying at Barbara's house."

"Brittany." Sango corrected. "Answer the damn question, did he?"

"Yes. Okay? I will tell you everything but I need some time to-"

"That fuckin' coward. I'm going to torture him senseless." Sango paced back and forth.

"Trust me, he will pay but-"

"The fuck he will.." Sango said through clenched teeth, she rubbed a tear quickly from her eye with a tight fist. "When are you coming back? Wait…where the hell are you going to?"

"Inuyasha's." Kagome sighed, knowing the monsoon of question that were about to unleash from Sango's mouth.

"What. The. Actual. Fuck. Kagome." She blinked then looked at her with disbelief.

"Sango, please. I know it's super random and I'll explain but that's where I'm going to be until I can heal a little bit so mom isn't suspicious. If I don't heal by then, I'll just say I was playing volleyball or something with Brianna."

"Brittany." Sango rolled her eyes.

"Right." Kagome said, grabbing a hoody and a pair of converse sneakers.

Before Sango could say anything else, Kagome pulled her into a half hug then turned to leave, dropping something on her way out. Sango was about to call after her but didn't want to wake her mother. She crouched down and picked up the little black bag of makeup.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome and Inuyasha went back to his house since it was still early in the morning and they didn't work until the afternoon. This time, they entered through a different entrance on the left side of the house to avoid his early bird brother. Kagome followed Inuyasha down a dark hallway.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked, her mind running wild at the idea that Inuyasha was going to murder and hide her body.

"This is the service pathway, for the maids and butlers so they can do chores without having to disturb my father. There are secret doors that are all around the house."

"That's insane."

"Tell me about it, until I was twelve, I actually thought I was _insane_ when Mrs. Kaede would be in the living room one moment and then be in my room within seconds, she used to freak me out. I was like, how does this old lady move so fast." Inuyasha chuckled.

Kagome giggled quietly as she followed him down another hallway. They sauntered toward the end and stopped at a door. When he opened it, it led right into his room. When he closed it, Kagome realized there was a bookcase on the other side. She'd never think there was a secret door behind it.

Inuyasha dropped her duffel bag of clothes beside his bed. They both took turns using the bathroom to shower and change into fresh clean clothes. Kagome growled to herself after searching through her bag three times and not finding her makeup bag. She thought she grabbed it for sure.

"Why do you look so frustrated?" Inuyasha asked, walking out of the bathroom shirtless. Kagome's eyes widened at his chiseled chest and biceps. Purple-red marks streaked across the side of his abdomen. He pulled out a white crisp t-shirt from the cabinet and rolled it over his head. He looked over at her waiting on an answer.

"uh…" she stammered then looked back at her bag trying to recall what was she frustrated about. Chest…abs…naked…marks on his body…. marks, makeup, that's it! "My makeup…I left it home."

"Oh." He cocked a brow. "well, you don't need it in my opinion."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't do it for other people's opinions."

"Right…"

"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, leaning back against his headboard and gazing down at her legs. Thankfully she had shaven and painted her toenails the day before. Despite the bruises on her thighs, her legs were in excellent shape. She hadn't thought it through before grabbing shorts to sleep in.

"What's up?" Inuyasha said, clasping a gold Rolex around his wrist.

"Why didn't we take the secret pathway last night? Or this morning when we were leaving? earlier when we came into your house last night and exited this morning?" Kagome looked at him curiously.  
Inuyasha contemplated for a moment, looked over at her and blinked. Then with a suppressed grin he shrugged. "I guess I forgot. It's not like I do a lot of sneaking. Sorry!"

"Nice going." She chuckled.

"Shut up…" Inuyasha laughed

There laughter was interrupted by a knock at the door. Kagome bolted out of the bed then hesitated as she moved left and right, looking at Inuyasha wondering where to go. Inuyasha grabbed her and shoved her lightly into his closet.

"Really? I thought you said they wouldn't care?"

"Shhh. I didn't say they wouldn't care. I said they wouldn't notice!" he spat as he closed the closet door.

"Inuyasha?" a deep voice greeted the room as the door opened ajar.

"Dad…what's, uh...what's up?" Inuyasha said trying to avoid his father's eyes as he pretended to casually walk over to his bookcase and pull out a book.

His father entered the room and looked around, then rest a suspicious gaze on him. He pressed down the lapels of his Armani suit then buried his hands into his pockets.

"Sesshomaru and I are meeting a new client over brunch. I would really like for you to join us."

"Uh…not a good time, dad. I have to…study and then work later."

"Work…" his father shook his head. "You know, it doesn't look good that my son is working for a teacher at school barely making minimum wage. What will people think?"

"That I'm trying to earn my own wealth instead of mooching off my dad like all the other trust fund babies?"

"Son, I have built an empire so that you wouldn't have to. It isn't…mooching, if it's yours to begin with."

"I understand…dad."

"Listen…I think I have given you enough slack to make your own decisions, but I'm not satisfied in the direction you're going." His father said before closing the door behind him.

"Because it's not going your way." Inuyasha grumbled.

Inuyasha shuffled toward the door and locked it. The minute he turned around, Kagome busted out of the closet shooting a scowl at him.

He sighed then raised his hands defensively. "I panicked. Sorry."

"You threw me in like a rag doll." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. Inuyasha bit his lip as he watched her glare at him with her gray eyes and pouty lips. She was cute when she was mad. He apologized profusely and made up for it by bringing her breakfast. Two crepes; one banana and Nutella, the other ham and cheese. He also brought two croissants, a couple of bagels and fruit parfait, unsure of what she liked. To his surprise, she liked them all, and even ate them all. He watched with great wonderment as she consumed everything before one episode of Law and Order was over.

The rest of the day went by quickly. They had gone to work for a few hours to assort more boxes and filed everything accordingly. It was almost seven in the evening when they got back home. They were quiet for a little while, studying and doing their homework and the silence was oddly comfortable. Inuyasha looked up from his book every now and then, sneaking glances at her. It pained him every time his gaze passed the bruises on her arms and legs, which reminded him to get some of Kaede's cream.

He wondered how Kagome could act so nonchalantly about the whole event. She pretended like the whole thing didn't bother her. She'd crack jokes here and there and giggle at commercials but the way she showed up at his front door last night, the look of horror and trauma on her face, it didn't make sense. Kagome's stomach growled from afar and she clutched it embarrassedly as she snuck a look at him.

"I'll go get something for us to eat." He said as he left the room.

Inuyasha sprinted down the steps and saw his father, Sesshomaru and some other men in suits talking, laughing their fake laughs and holding crystal snifters of brandy. He rolled his eyes as he tried to make his getaway to the kitchen, unnoticed before his father called out to him from his study.

"Inuyasha...come say hello." his father said, though strangers would find the request to be friendly, he could hear the demanding impatient inflection laced in his tone.

Inuyasha slumped his shoulders and turned around. He stopped in the doorway and nodded at everyone.

"Hello..." he muttered forcefully.

"Well, hello there. We finally meet the infamous young son Inuyasha that will one day run our company." said one man.

Sesshomaru glowered at Inuyasha to answer adequately after seeing his hesitation.

" Uh...right." Inuyasha forced a smile.

"Well, don't act like a stranger, Inuyasha, give us a proper greeting, will you?" said another man hiding behind the other two. Inuyasha gasped, realizing it was Kikyo's father.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Singeki, I did not see you." Inuyasha tittered, rubbing the back of his neck. Crap, if he found out Kagome was staying in his room, he was a dead man.

"You must be a busy man. No time for your father and his business tasks. I even hear my Kikyo complaining that she hasn't seen you much lately. You know, I don't like to see my Kikyo upset. You'll make up for that with a nice dinner and pretty necklace, won't you boy?"

"Right…" Inuyasha nodded. "I'll…uh, do that. I'm…just busy with work and school."

"Working?" Mr. Singeki said and looked at Inuyasha's father. "Doing what?"

Before Inuyasha could answer, his father urgently interjected with one of his fake laughs.

"He oversees some administrative files for us when we are too busy. We try not to overload him with the schoolwork."

"Oh." Mr. Singeki said. "I honestly don't see the point of him continuing his education, I mean, he already has the job, does he not?"

"Speaking of education, I have to study for my calculus class, so if you'll excuse me, gentlemen." Inuyasha bowed as he turned around.

"Oh, and you will call Kikyo later?" said Mr. Singeki.

"Yeah…I'll try." Inuyasha uttered.

"You mean, you will." His father corrected.

"Right…" Inuyasha said after a long pause. He took his time before going to the kitchen so he could cool off. He didn't want Mrs. Kaede sensing distress from him. When he entered the kitchen, she had taken out freshly baked bread from the oven.

"Good evening, Master Inuyasha." She said.

"I'm going to eat in my room tonight." He said, making himself two plates.

"You sure are hungrier than usual…" Mrs. Kaede smiled.

"Yeah...I'm a growing boy." Inuyasha joked.

"Mmhmm." She said then sighed as she pulled out a jar from her apron. "Make sure she drinks a lot of chamomile and ginger. And put the cream on now and then a few hours later."

Inuyasha almost dropped the plate of food as he watched her in complete shock. He then tried to resume an air of calmness which she wasn't buying.

"Uh…"

"You think I am stupid?" Mrs. Kaede put her hands on her hips.

"No... but I was hoping you would be..." Inuyasha tried to joke and she smacked him behind the head.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry."

"Inuyasha...stop putting yourself into these messes. Your father tried hard to keep you out of it, do you not remember how it was?" Mrs. Kaede reminded.

Inuyasha sighed. "Look, I swear, it's not what you think. I promise I am not up to anything bad."

"What is going on?" she asked  
"I can't tell you..."Inuyasha sighed. Mrs. Kaede frowned. "It's not my secret to tell you, Mrs. Kaede. I am helping a friend out, is all."

"Okay. I trust you." She said.

As Inuyasha walked out of the kitchen and up the steps, the doorbell rang.  
Sesshomaru happened to be passing by and opened the door. He paused in the doorway, grimaced at Sango, who waved her eyebrows at him and popped her gum.

"Sup, pretty boy. Inuyasha here?"

Sesshomaru calmly looked over his shoulder, half emotionless half displeased. " Inuyasha...there is a hoodlum here to see you."

"Hoodlum?" Sango cocked her head to the side. "Does that make you the cop? You…gonna arrest me?" she winked.

" I beg your pardon?" Sesshomaru uttered disinterestedly.

Sango ignored him and looked at Inuyasha who let out an exhausted sigh.

"Come on up, Sango..." he said, turning around to continue walking up the steps. Sango followed him up as she stared at Sesshomaru on her way up, both exchanging scowls.  
Inuyasha tapped the door twice then whistled. Kagome unlocked the door and opened it up, surprised to see Sango next to him.

"You two are cute." Sango cackled. "You're looking a little comfy, Kaggy. I hope I'm, uh…not interrupting anything."

"No." Kagome flashed a look of annoyance. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to get out of the house. Your mom is riding my ass about giving her Brittany's number. I told her I didn't have it and now she assumes I'm lying."

"Who's Brittany?"

"The girl I made up who's house Kagome is sleeping in."

"so…you are lying." Inuyasha said, setting the plate of food on his bed.

"Well, ok but still…I don't know what to do. Maybe you should call her." said Sango.

"Ugh, I really don't feel like talking to her." Kagome bit into a breadstick. Sango picked a piece of potato off her plate.

"So, what are you going to do?" Sango asked as she took a piece of bread from Inuyasha's plate.

"I don't know..." Kagome said, thinking deeply about her situation.

Inuyasha seemed to be contemplating as well, though his eyes stayed on Kagome the entire time. Sango watched him curiously until he noticed and looked her way. She gave him a suspicious look then tilted her head at him playfully.

He took a sip of his drink then cleared his throat. "I think I have an idea."

Sango and Kagome watched as he rushed out of the bedroom.

"Sango." Kagome reprimanded seeing Sango pull Inuyasha's plate closer to her.

"What? This is pretty good…" said Sango as she took a piece of steak from Inuyasha's plate.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Author's note:

Trying to edit while writing other stuff, sorry for the wait. Safe quarantining!

Stay in touch Instagrammers3

At- procrastiwriter_


End file.
